Mutant Evolution:Rebooted
by Poseidon Wolf
Summary: When the X-men come across a mutant at school,they try to recruit him while Magneto plans to destroy humans for his next plot in mutant evolution.Will the X-men stop him?Will Magneto win?Read,review,and find out.Set during Growing Pains.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.**

**I realized I made a lot of mistakes in the original Mutant Evolution and I really liked writing it, so I decided to start over with a reboot, and this story will be completed. Enjoy, read, and please review.**

**Mutant Evolution: Rebooted **

**Chapter 1**

**-Bayville High Gym-**

Fifteen year old Matthew Knight walked into Bayville High's gym. The school had announced an assembly to welcome the new principal after the old one, Ms. Darkholme, had mysteriously disappeared. That was official reason, but Matthew had his own. The said reason was waving at Jean Grey. Matthew approached Scott Summers, who gave him a 'What do you want' look.

"It's Scott, right?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm Matthew; can I talk to you in the hallway for a minute?"

"Um, sure." Scott said in a confused voice.

While walking out the gym, Scott wondered what this was about. He had seen Matthew around school a few times, but other than that, Scott had never seen him. His thoughts were cut short as he realized they were already in an empty hallway.

"So, what's this about?" demanded Scott.

"I want to talk about your powers." Matthew said.

Scott's eyes widened behind his shades and his face visibly paled at Matthew's words. He wondered how Matthew could've known.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scott said with a serious face and a shaky voice as he headed back to the gym.

Matthew was hoping Scott wouldn't try to deny having powers, but knew he most likely would. What Scott didn't know, was that Matthew could tell that he was lying. He ran up to Scott and stopped in front of him, "You're lying, I can tell."

Scott halted in front Matthew, "How?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"When you said you didn't know what I was talking about, your heartbeat sped up, and I heard it."

"Okay, so you're saying you can hear my heartbeat?" Scott asked incredulously.

"Well, not just yours, I hear everyone's."

"Why did you decide to come to me with this?"

"Because, when my brother was driving me home from school, I saw you and Kurt save that school bus full of kids and then have Kitty phase you guys into that abandoned building. I thought I might've been seeing things, so I did a little research on the school website. I found out all three of you guys lived in an institute for gifted youngsters. Then I started to think, why would kids that go to school at an institute need to go to public school? I thought about it and then it hit me; Xavier's is a place for people who have powers." Matthew explained.

"Well then, what exactly are your powers?"

"I don't know exactly. Nothing besides the hearing now." he said lamely.

"Can you meet me in front of the school at the end of the day? I know someone at the institute who'd like to meet you." said Scott.

"Okay, sounds good. We should probably get back before anyone notices we're gone."

With that, the two boys snuck back into the gym, unnoticed by anyone except Kurt, who kept asking Scott questions. After five minutes of pestering him, Scott caved and told the blue, fuzzy mutant what happened in whispers so the other students couldn't hear them. "So, is he joining us?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Maybe, I don't know, but I'm taking him over to the Institute to meet the Professor after school. You can come if you want."

"Nah, besides who else can tell the entire Institute about this in ten minutes?" Kurt bragged.

Scott was in 7th period English with Kitty Pryde asking him questions about Matthew, courtesy of Kurt who gave her the information last period. "Like, what does he look like? Is he like, cute?" she asked Scott with enthusiasm.

Scott sighed, "Kitty, why would you ask me that? I thought you were still hung up on Lance trying squish Kelly during the assembly."

"Oh, that? Well, I'm still like, mad about it, but he was only trying to impress me. I thought it was like, kind of sweet, in twisted sort of way."

"So you like him?"

"I do, but like, he's such a jerk sometimes, you know, and I-. Wait, like, why am I telling you? You don't even like him." Kitty said.

"Kitty, it's not like that. I don't like any of the Brotherhood, mostly because they try to kill us on a weekly basis." he said grimly.

"Oh, come on Scott, like, we both know they wouldn't like, actually kill us; Magneto, maybe, but not the Brotherhood."

"Kitty, I-." Their English teacher, Mrs. Parker, interrupted Scott's words, "Mr. Summers, Ms. Pryde, would you like to share your conversation with the rest of the class?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Parker." Kitty and Scott said in unison.

"Okay, then, after school detention, both of you will go to room twelve." Kitty and Scott both sighed in defeat at their teacher's words as the school bell rang, signalizing the end of the day. The two teens headed straight towards room twelve, which was empty, except for a middle-aged guy, who Kitty and Scott supposed, was the teacher. "Hmm, small turnout today, never seen you two before. Looks like you two are good kids, have fun." he said, getting up from his chair.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Scott asked as the man turned the doorknob.

"Yup, I never stay in detention with the kids." he said before he walked out of the door. As soon as he left, a boy stepped through the door. He had sapphire blue eyes that looked almost gray. He had wavy, medium length black hair that was short in the back, and in the front it was layered and windswept across his forehead. He wore a long sleeved, v-neck, light blue t-shirt, with a short sleeved white shirt under, that shaped his lean, muscular, figure. He had on dark blue jeans and white and blue Nike high-tops.

"Matthew?" Scott said recognizing the boy from earlier.

**Hoped you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, I just own Matthew.**

**I'm sorry but I can't do accents, and I'm also sorry about the long wait, but my updates will be a little scattered for a while, but hopefully, the length of this chapter will make up for it. Special thanks to my reviewer(s). Enjoy, read, and review.**

**Mutant Evolution: Rebooted**

**Chapter 1**

**-Bayville High Room 12-**

"Matthew?" Scott said, recognizing the boy from earlier.

"Scott what are you doing here?" he asked.

"My friend and I got in trouble talking in class."

"I'm assuming this is the friend." Matthew said, casting his look over to Kitty.

"Yeah, this is Kitty, Kitty this is Matthew?" Scott said as Kitty and Matthew shook hands. "Nice to meet you." said Kitty.

"Likewise." he said as he took a seat behind Kitty and Scott.

"So, how'd you get detention?" Kitty asked him.

"Well, you know how during gym Mr. McCoy had us play basketball," Scott and Kitty both shook their heads yes. "Well, Kelly came in during the game, I took a shot, some kid tried to block me, but ended up tapping on the head and messed up my shot. So, the ball hit Kelly in the face because he was under the hoop, and that's how I got detention."

"But, why are you," Scott checked his watch. "ten minutes late?"

"I had to go to the library and print out my history report on World War II, it's due tomorrow." Matthew said as he quirked his head sideways similar to a dog's reaction to a dog whistle.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Kitty.

Matthew shook his head and blinked his eyes a couple of times, "Yeah, Kelly just left. We can go." he said getting up from his chair.

"Wait, we're just going to leave?" Scott asked halfway out of his chair.

"Yes. I mean, why stay? All of the teachers and Kelly are gone. The only people here are us and the janitor, besides you said someone wanted to meet me."

"Okay, like, let's go." said Kitty as she and Scott walked out of the door with Matthew.

**-Xavier Institute-**

On the way to the Institute, Scott and Kitty filled Matthew in on Cerebro, Magneto, Mystique, the X-men, the Brotherhood, the Danger Room, everyone's powers and abilities, the students, instructors, Professor Xavier, and even most of their adventures. The three teens were currently in Scott's car as the front gates of the Institute opened to let them in. After parking his car in the driveway, Scott headed towards the Institute with Matthew and Kitty in tow.

"Nice place you got here." Matthew said, entering through the front door.

"Yeah, the Professor likes to keep this place neat and clean." said Kitty from behind him. Just as Kitty finished speaking, they were greeted by an African-American woman with long, white hair, and a bald man in a wheelchair. "Hello, Scott and Kitty." he said as Storm directed him towards Matthew.

"If you three don't mind, I'd like to speak to Matthew alone." the three gave the Professor 'We don't mind' look and headed their separate ways.

**-Cerebro Room-**

"What is this place?" Matthew asked, his voice echoing against the metal walls.

"This is the new Cerebro room."

"Oh, that big Juggernaut guy stepped on the old one, right?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" the Professor asked.

"Scott and Kitty told me everything on the drive over here." Matthew explained to the bald man.

"All right, let's start. So, you say your power is hearing from far distances?"

"Yeah, sounds like a pretty lame power if you ask me." he said glumly.

"Don't be discouraged, we still haven't identified what your powers are. Cerebro didn't pick up on your mutant signature, it may simply be that hearing a couple of feet away is like second nature to you, as if you can't turn it off. Cerebro doesn't pick up on things like that. Now, in order for Cerebro to pick you up, you must expand your hearing. Try to focus on the television across the mansion." Professor X said because he knew that most of his students would be watching TV instead of doing homework.

Matthew did as the Professor said and shut out the sounds around him, while Professor Xavier put on his helmet, and activated Cerebro. Even though the younger boy didn't know where the TV was, he could hear the words 'Alex' and 'Stormbreaker' mentioned frequently, so he figured the were watching the Alex Rider movie-book adaptation. "Alright, you can stop now, Cerebro has picked up your mutant signature." said the Professor as he took off his helmet.

"Is my power just hearing, or is it something else?"

"Your power is sound manipulation."

"Sound manipulation? I think I read about that on the internet. It's the ability to generate sonic blasts and produce a sonic scream, right?"

"Yes, but it's a bit more than that. I think you should do some research on your abilities, and you're welcome to stay at the Institute as one of my students." suggested the Professor.

"Okay, thanks Professor. I'd love to, I just have to discuss it with my parents." Matthew said as the Professor mentally contacted Kitty to show Matthew around, _"Kitty, would you mind showing Matthew around the mansion. He might be joining us soon."_

"_Like, no problem Professor." _she supplied mentally as the metal doors of Cerebro opened to reveal Kitty and all the other X-residents, minus Logan, Storm, and Kurt, standing in the doorway tripping over each other, trying to make excuses, except for Kitty, who was already standing next to Matthew and Professor X.

Scott walked up to Matthew to introduce the people in the doorway, so the younger boy could match the faces to names and powers, "This is Jean, Rogue, Evan, Bobby, Sam, Amara, Jubilee, Tabitha, Rahne, Jamie, Ray, and Roberto." he said pointing to each person.

"Hey, where's Kurt?" Matthew asked, seemingly oblivious to the chaos in the doorway.

"You see, Kurt doesn't look like the rest of us, and he's a little sensitive on the subject." Scott explained while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Matthew pondered the older teen's words for a moment, "So, you're saying Kurt's not human?"

"No," Scott paused to find the words to explain the situation. "Kurt's perfectly human, I just meant that Kurt's mutation had an effect on his appearance."

"Oh, well, it's okay, it's his deal. He can show me when he's ready." Matthew shrugged off as he and Kitty walked out of the door.

**-Random Hallway in Institute-**

Kitty had shown Matthew all the rooms In the Institute, except the bedrooms. The two teens started making conversation about themselves, such as their hobbies, and where they were from. "So, are you like, originally from Bayville or somewhere else?" Kitty asked the raven haired boy.

"I'm from Kansas. We just moved here a week ago, because my dad got some new job."

"Oh, what's his job?"

"I don't know, I never asked him. But I do miss the farm and the fresh air and open fields at times.

"You're a farm boy?" she asked with surprise in her voice.

"Correction, _was _a farm boy" said Matthew playfully.

"I guess it's like, true what they say about farm boys."

"What's that?"

"That they're all like, tall and stuff."

"Tall? I wouldn't consider 5'8 tall." He tells the chestnut haired girl.

"Yeah, well you're just as tall as Scott, who's like two years older than you."

"One year, actually, I'm turning sixteen next week."

"Oh," she looked up at him closely. "You know, I never noticed before, but you totally look like a younger version of Tom Welling, except you have, blue eyes and he has green and his voice is deeper. Your hair is even identical to his, you guys could be twins."

"Everyone says that, but personally, I don't see it."

"Well, then you're blind." Kitty pointed out.

"Why, Ms. Pryde, you wound me with your lies." Matthew said clutching his chest in mock pain.

Kitty playfully slapped his arm, "Let's go to the library."

"Why?"

"Because the Professor wanted you to do research on your power, and the computers are in the library." she said.

"How did you kn-. Oh, right, I forgot, you guys were eavesdropping." Matthew said as he and Kitty made their way to the Institute's library.

**-Brotherhood House-**

The Brotherhood were lounging around until Principal Kelly's words rang in Lance's head, "Hey guys, I think we should make our powers public."

Pietro zipped down the stairs, "You know Mystique wouldn't allow it, Lance." the silver haired speedster said.

"Forget Mystique, she ain't around no more." Lance said sternly.

"Yeah, but where can we go to make sure everyone sees us, yo?" asked Todd.

"Tonight's pep rally." he answered with a little bit of edge in his voice.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, I just own Matthew.**

**Sorry but I can't do accents. Special Thanks to my reviewer(s). Again, sorry for the long wait for this, but writer's block won't leave me alone. Enjoy, read, and review.**

**Mutant Evolution: Rebooted**

**Chapter 3**

**-Library in the Institute-**

The library was empty except for Kitty and Matthew on one of the computers. They'd been on the computer for about fifteen minutes and had already found out all of the abilities sound manipulation comes with. Such as, sonic scream, sonic blasts, the ability to fly at the speed of sound by riding on sound waves, generate a force field, enhanced hearing, change the volume of sound, generate earthquakes by producing a sonic vibration on the ground, mimic any sound (like a person's voice), can effect music as well as produce it, and send messages by sending specific spoken words to a specific place. And they also found out that a soundproof room cancels all these powers.

"That is a long list." Matthew whistled.

"Yes it is." Kitty agreed.

**-Magneto's Base-**

Mystique had just finished secretly spying on the Brotherhood for Magneto, and was currently flying into his study's window as a crow. As she landed, Mystique shifted to her natural form.

"What did you find out?" Magneto asked, referring to the Brotherhood.

"They're convinced that since I'm gone they can do whatever they want, so they're planning to expose mutants at a high school rally." Mystique said with anger in her voice.

"Mystique, you will be going back to the Brotherhood until further notice to keep them from during anything foolish. We can't let those boys expose mutants, at least not now. Once you've settled in, go spy Charles' X-men. It seems that they've doubled their ranks, which means I can't go through with my plans unless I get more recruits, which might take some time." explained Magneto.

Mystique wasn't all that about happy to be going back to the Boarding House. They were broke, but she could easily steal some money. Another drawback was Toad's stink, plus Mystique knew not to argue with Magneto.

With a simple nod of approval, Mystique walked out of Magneto's study to retrieve her belongings and head back to the Brotherhood.

**-Library in Institute-**

"If I have all these abilities, then why can't I use them?" Matthew asked Kitty.

"Well, like, you probably can, it's just that maybe you can, but like, you just didn't know you could." she explained to him.

"That makes sense…I guess. So what you're saying is that-" his words were cut short as sharp pain entered between his eyes. He squinted as his vision took on a blue tint, and waves of distorted sound came through his ears. It ended as soon as it began.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Kitty asked with concern.

"I…don't know. I think I saw sound waves, I know what to do now." he said, running out of the library, on his way to the front door.

Kitty bolted after him, "Wait, like, what does that mean?"

Realizing his sudden motion, Matthew made a screeching halt, which caused Kitty bulldoze him over. Landing on his back with a loud _thud_, he let out a groan of pain, which alerted the attention of everyone in earshot, who just happened to be, Bobby, Jamie, and Amara.

Kitty, being the first to recover said for the second time today, "Are you okay?" she asked getting off of him.

"Yeah, fine, I-I'ma just lay her for awhile." Matthew stuttered out.

"Are you sure you're okay man, you made a pretty big thud?" Bobby asked, hovering over him.

"Yup," he pushed himself up using his upper prop himself up on his feet. "Fine, see?"

"Okay, so like, what'd you mean when you said you know what to do now." asked Kitty.

"I meant that I saw the sound waves, I saw how I'm supposed to use my connection to sound to use my abilities."

"Oh, so you've like, completely mastered them?" Kitty asked.

"No,…not exactly, but I'm not oblivious to how to use them." He checked his watch, 5:28 p.m. it read. "I gotta go, I have to tell my parents about the Institute/mutant thing." he said as he started towards the door, but was stopped by Kitty.

"Wait, how are you getting home? You're only fifteen, you can't drive." she said as he caught up to him.

Matthew shrugged, "I'll walk or something." he started to walk away again.

Kitty grabbed his arm, "I'm coming with you, you know, you don't get lost or anything."

"But you don't know where I liv-." he stopped, realizing that it was no use arguing with the brunette. "Oh, whatever, let's go." Matthew said, holding his arm out.

"You two have fun!" Bobby shouted after them as Kitty looped her arm with Matthew's as the two teens set off to Matthew's house.

**-Matthew's House-**

Matthew's house was only twenty minutes away from the Institute, but twelve minutes into the walk, Kitty complained her feet were hurting, so he ended up carrying her bridal style for the rest of the eight minutes.

"We're here." he said setting Kitty down on her feet in front of his house. It was a white, medium sized, two story house, with blue shutters, with a big yard in the back. They walked in, and headed upstairs towards Matthew's brothers' rooms. "Wait, your brothers know about this?" Kitty asked halfway up the stairs.

"Yeah, they helped me track down Xavier's on the web."

"Oh." was she said as Matthew knocked on both of the doors in front of him. A couple of seconds passed before two boys stepped out of the two doors. One was about 6'3 and had dark brown hair that was cropped short, and had sparkling hazel eyes. He wore a Bayville High letter jacket with a white shirt under, and a pair of black jeans. Kitty assumed this was the oldest. The other boy looked younger than both Matthew and his taller brother. Like Matthew, he had wavy black hair, but unlike Matthew, his hair was spiked up to resemble a forward facing faux hawk. He was 5'5, had sapphire green eyes, and wore a ¾ sleeved red and white Raglan baseball shirt and light blue jeans.

"This is my brother, Ian," he said referring to the smaller boy. "And this is my other brother, Tommy. Tommy, Ian, this is my acquaintance, Kitty, from the Institute."

"Acquaintance?" Kitty questioned.

"Well, I've only known you for a couple of hours, so we can't really be friends yet." Matthew explained.

"Well, you're like, defiantly my friend." she stated firmly as Tommy moved beside her, "Well, I'd like to be more than your friend." he said suggestively into her ear.

Kitty moved closer to him, her bright blue eyes looking into his hazel ones. "Oh really," she said in the same tone he used. "Well, that like, sucks for you, because I kinda have a boyfriend." her voice tone changed to that of a prank show reality host. Matthew and Ian burst out laughing, while Tommy stood in the doorway, frozen with embarrassment. "I like her, she's funny." Tommy wheezed out between laughs.

"So, why'd you knock on our doors?" asked Tommy, who'd become tired of Kitty's not-so-funny 'joke'.

"Oh, yeah, I have to tell mom and dad about the power thing and ask their permission if I can go live at the Institute."

"Okay, well, let's go." Tommy said as the four teens ventured to the parent's room.

**Okay, yeah I know suck chap, but I just a bad case of Writer's Block. So, yeah, nothing I can do but work through it, so enjoy, read, and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: In chapter's 1, 2, and 3.**

**Sorry, but I can't do accents. Enjoy, read, and review.**

**Mutant Evolution: Rebooted**

**Chapter 4**

**-Brotherhood House-**

The boys were suiting for their unveiling for the rally, when Mystique kicked the door. Toad went up to her, questioning if it was indeed Mystique. "Is that really you, yo?" he asked. Instead of asking, the blue skinned woman merely tossed him into the nearest wall by his uniformed shirt before he could register what happened.

"Yeah, it's you." Todd said in pain.

Pietro, Fred, and Lance looked on in shock as Mystique walked in front of them, "Listen up, there are going to be changes around here, got it!" she said with authority. "And why are you in uniform? Going somewhere?"

"Yes, we were, um going to attack the X-men." Lance said, hoping Mystique would believe it.

"Where do you plan to attack them, hmm? Because according to my 'sources'," she made air quotes around sources because her 'sources' are actually herself spying on the Brotherhood as Magneto asked her to. "There's some kind of rally at your high school, and it seems you idiots are going to expose mutant kind to the world. Is that right?"

"Um, we uh,…yeah." Pietro sighed in defeat, not able to get past Mystique's question.

"Well don't! Magneto sent me here to make sure you don't do anything stupid. You can still go to the rally, but no powers, understand?" The four boys nodded their heads in an up and down motion, "Good."

Mystique's words finally sunk into Pietro's head, "Magneto?" the silver haired speedster asked, shocked and paler than usual.

"Yes, Magneto." was all she said before dumping her bags on Blob, signaling him to bring them up to her room as she herself headed up to her room, Fred trailing behind her with three bags in each of his meaty hands.

"At least we can still go to the rally." Todd said, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah, I guess." Lance scoffed, because he really didn't want to go for the actual rally part and risk bumping into Kitty. He'd only realized that he wasn't into her as much as he thought when he saw her smile at him when he made a small earthquake at the assembly. Before Mystique had busted in, Lance had been thinking about ending whatever he had with Kitty the next day at school and he'd come to the conclusion that he would do it.

Lance glanced over his shoulder and saw Pietro, still paler than usual and he still had a shocked expression on his face, "You okay, Tro?" he asked.

"Uh, huh." he said softly. Pietro straightened up switched his facial expression to a overly fake happy one. "Yeah, let's go to the rally." he pumped a fist in the air to get his point across, not the fake excitement, but the underlying message to drop the subject. By this time, Fred had come trudging down the stairs, while Lance had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Guys, I think I know a way for us to still go and show people that mutants exist." he whispered just loud enough so Mystique wouldn't hear it but the rest of the boys could, rubbing his gloved hands together, an evil smirk on his face.

**-Matthew's House-**

Matthew, Kitty, Ian, and Tommy had gotten Mr. and Mrs. Knight to go into the living room so that they could tell them something important about Matthew. They were currently walking down the stairs.

"So, do really have a boyfriend or did you say that to get Tommy to leave you alone?" Matthew asked hoping it was the latter, because not that he'd admit it, but he had developed a bit of a crush on the young brunette.

"Well, I kinda do, you like, remember what we told you about the Brotherhood?" Matthew nodded, "Well, I like, had this on and off thing with Lance. It's off again now and I think it just wasn't meant to be, so I'm like, ending whatever we have now." she explained to him.

"Oh, I wish you the best of luck with him." he said happily, glad that she was going to be single soon.

"So, who's this?" Mrs. Knight asked referring to Kitty as everyone took a seat on the couch.

"This is Kitty Pryde, from the Institute I wanted to talk to you guys about." Mr. and Mrs. Knight shook Kitty's hand and exchanged the standard 'nice to meet you'.

"So what's this Institute business, son? What's it for and how much does it cost?" his father asked straightforward.

"Well, the Institute is for gifted kids and it's free."

"Gifted? I know you've been playing multiple instruments since you were twelve, but an Institute, really?" his mother asked him.

"It's not an Institute for musicians or astronauts, or anything else. It's for…mutants." Matthew said the last word slowly.

"Mutants, honey are you feeling okay?" Mrs. Knight asked, reaching over to feel her son's forehead.

Matthew ducked out of her range and sprinted for a desk with a pair of headphones on it. "I know you guys think that I'm crazy, but put these on." they put one plug in one of their ears. Matthew touched the silver tip at the bottom, closed his eyes, and concentrated as Remy Zero's 'Save Me' flowed into the ear buds. His parents gasped in shock, "Is this some kind of trick?" Mar. Knight asked his son.

"No dad, it's not a trick." Matthew went on to tell his parents about mutants, the X-gene, the Xavier Institute, and even a little about his powers. After he finished the story, his parents gave him permission to go to the Prof's school. Matthew checked his watch, which read 6:47 p.m. _"Plenty of time to get to the rally." _he thought as he, his brothers, and Kitty drove off in Tommy's car, headed towards Bayville High.

"_Looks like I'm going to the Institute."_

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: In chapters 1, 2, and 3.**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers. Sorry, but I can't do accents. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Mutant Evolution: Rebooted**

**Chapter 5**

**-Bayville High Field-**

The X-men and New Mutants, minus the adults, Jean, and Kitty were sitting on the bleachers when Matthew, Kitty, and two boys came up to them.

"Hey Matthew, Kitty, who are your friends?" Scott asked, standing up to greet them.

"These are my brothers, Tommy and Ian." Matthew replied motioning towards the two boys beside him.

"Nice to meet you." Scott said, shaking each of their hands.

"Same here." They both said.

"So, what'd your parents say about coming to the Institute?" Bobby asked, poking his head over Scott's shoulder so he could he see what was going on.

"They…said yes." he drawled out.

"Are you guys mutants too?" asked Kurt, referring to Tommy and Ian.

"Uh, we don't know, but judging by what Matthew explained, I'm probably to old to be one." Tommy said.

"How old are you?" Evan asked him.

"Eighteen, graduating this year." he answered.

"Well if you turn out to be a mutant, you're welcome at the Institute." Scott said to Ian.

"Thanks, Scott." said Ian.

"How do you know my name?" Scott narrowed his eyes at Ian.

The shorter boy narrowed his eyes back up at Scott and added a glare, "Matthew told me."

"Okay, let's sit down." Matthew said, stepping in between the two of them. Kitty and Matthew sat next to each other, along with Kurt and Evan, while Tommy went off to sit with Duncan and the other jocks, and Ian sat as far away from Scott as possible just as Principal Kelly kicked off the rally by showing the Bayville student body the new school mascot, which shot off fireworks.

On the other side of the field, the Brotherhood were acting out Lance's plan, which was to hide their uniforms in backpacks and still go to the rally and luckily, Mystique didn't come back downstairs to spoil the plan. "Mystique is going to be so mad, yo." Todd said from behind Lance.

"Who cares, I'm tired of living in secret. It's time the world knew about the greatness of mutants." said Lance, who was leading the Brotherhood in a straight line towards the middle of the field.

"What's so great about a bunch of mutants in a run down house with no money." Pietro muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Lance asked, who didn't hear him because Pietro talked so fast and the fact that he muttered it didn't help.

"Nothing." he muttered back.

Lance gave him a look, _"What's with him?" _he thought as Toad said, "The game starting, let's go, yo."

As soon as the game started, the Brotherhood appeared in the middle of the field in their uniforms, with Lance in front announcing that they're mutants and have special powers. The television cameras cut them as Lance says that the Xavier Institute is full of mutants, including Scott Summers and Jean Grey. To prove his point, Lance's eyes rolled back in his head as a huge crack tore itself in the middle of the soccer field.

"And I thought you guys were exaggerating when you said they were 'the bad guys'." Matthew whispered to Evan.

"No we weren't." Kurt said.

Scott ignored the dirty looks he was getting and mentally contacted the Professor, _"Professor, the Brotherhood just exposed themselves as mutants at the rally. They're attacking the civilians."_

"_Stop them, Scott. We can't let anyone get hurt, even if it means exposing ourselves further. We'll be they're as soon as we can."_

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag, let's go." Scott said getting up to change into his uniform. The X-men, New Mutants, and Matthew followed suit, ready to face the Brotherhood.

**-Xavier Institute-**

Professor Xavier, Storm, and Wolverine were inside the X-jet ready for take-off.

"This is bad, Chuck. We're gonna to have prepare for the worst." Logan said in his usual gruff sounding voice.

"Yes, Charles, I agree with Logan. People often hate what they don't understand, it is simply human nature. And it only makes matters worst that the Brotherhood chose to reveal the existence of mutants in a violent way." Storm explained.

"I know, this is exactly what I feared." Professor X said with fear and worry in his voice.

**-Brotherhood House-**

Mystique was on the couch watching T.V. when her program was abruptly stopped, and in its place was the Brotherhood using their powers at the rally.

"Oh, no. Those idiots!" she screeched rushing out the door, not bothering to conceal her appearance.

**-Bayville High Field-**

After Jean saved Principal Kelly from Pietro's super speed made tornado, the X-men, New Mutants, and Matthew started their fight with the Brotherhood. Scott blasted Avalanche in the chest, who lost his footing and stumbled hard onto the grass, his ankle twisting and making a dull crack as he hit the dirt and blacked out.

Quicksilver was speeding around Matthew, making a tornado around him, sucking the oxygen from his lungs. Matthew was gasping for air as he tried to project a force field around himself, but was lacking the needed oxygen to his brain to perform the act. Seeing a bluish-whitish blur surrounding Matthew, Jean telekinetically lifted Pietro into the air, as Bobby quickly froze the silver haired speedster in a block of ice.

Spyke trapped Toad in a bone cage that held him long enough for Bobby run over from Pietro's frozen body and freeze his frog like teammate. The rest of the X-men and New Mutants focused their attention on Fred, who was badly outnumbered, but was still using his hands and forearms as shields to block the attacks. Matthew, fully recovered by now, made a force field between the New Mutants and Blob because the obese mutant had already flung half of the junior mutants across the field, despite the attacks they unleashed on him.

The force field kept Fred busy until Kurt teleported Rogue onto Blob's back, who fell as soon as Rogue's bare hand touched his skin. "Well that was harder than it should've been." Tabitha said as the fallen New Mutants staggered to their feet just as Wolverine rolled the Professor up next to them as Storm made it rain.

"Yes, it might've been hard, but I'm afraid no amount of downpour will make people forget what they saw today. It's too late." he said solemnly, yet firmly.

He was right, everyone ran away during the fight, except for Ian and Tommy. Everything was out in the open. Mutants were exposed, and nobody could do anything about it. One surprise still awaited the residents of the Xavier Institute, and it was walking up to them right now. "What happened?" Mystique asked Charles.

"Well, it sees that the Brotherhood has exposed mutants to the world. Since the police will most likely be at the Boarding House soon, you're welcome to stay with us." he said in his usual calm tone of voice.

"Never!" she spat at him. "Send them back to me when they regain consciousness." Mystique said, referring to the fallen Brotherhood boys as she walked away.

"Well she's nice." Matthew said sarcastically as he turned his head back to look behind him. There, he saw Kurt, except he was blue and furry. Matthew stood there for awhile, taking in Kurt's natural appearance. The furry mutant caught his gaze and looked confused until he realized Matthew never saw how he really looked before. Fear and panic welled up inside him. Kurt studied his gaze, it wasn't a look of fear or hatred, but a look of understanding and acceptance. He smiled to himself as Matthew turned his head away.

After Mystique was out of ear and eyeshot, Amara started thawing out Pietro and Todd, who would be unconscious for a couple of hours. Matthew had Lance hoisted up on his shoulder and was carrying him to the X-jet. Storm had examined him and his ankle was just badly sprained, and his head was fine, except for a tiny bump on the back of his head. The rest of the X-men and New Mutants were struggling to carry Fred towards the jet, even with Logan's strength and Jean's telekinesis.

"Are you sure about bringing them to the mansion, Professor?" asked a worried Scott.

"Yes, Scott, and even if they try anything, we can easily neutralize them." Charles answered.

Scott was still hesitant but said, "Okay, Professor, if you say so."

**-Brotherhood House-**

Mystique was mulling over the day's events, and had come to the conclusion that leaving the Brotherhood with Xavier was a stupid idea, and that he would try to persuade them to join his stupid X-men. Let's not forget Magneto's reaction to all of this. Luckily, he and Sabertooth were in New Orleans recruiting a mutant. Speaking of Magneto, Mystique remembered that he'd given her orders to spy on Xavier's new recruits tomorrow. _"That's going to be fun." _she thought sarcastically.

**-Matthew's House-**

Matthew, Ian, and Tommy were talking about today's events in their living room. Tommy had driven them home after the X-jet took off towards the Institute. "So, what are you going to do now that the world knows about mutants?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just get over it and move to the mansion tomorrow after school." he answered.

"You can't just get over it, Matthew. People are bound to not like you because you're different." Ian said.

"Thank you, Ian, for your _kind_ words of motivation." Matthew said sarcastically.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"It's okay, but you're right. At least mom and dad don't think I'm a freak. Hey, where are they anyway?"

"They went out for dinner for something. An anniversary, I think." answered Tommy.

"Oh." was all Matthew said.

**-New Orleans-**

Remy Lebeau was sneaking out of a mansion with what looked like sparkling jewels and money in the form of hundred dollar bills. "That was just too easy for Remy." he said talking in third person.

What he didn't notice was the two men stalking above him on the rooftops, "Sabertooth, it's time," Magneto said as Gambit snuck into an empty house, attempting his next steal. Gambit slowly looked around the dark, empty house, taking in his surroundings.

As he started to advance, all the metal seemed to hum in a supernatural way. The odd hum died down, and standing in front of Remy were two men. One of them were floating in midair, wearing a red and purple full body armor, and he seemed to have glowing yellow eyes on the black shadow that was his face. The other guy looked like Bigfoot, he was tall, had shaggy, blond hair, and smelled _really_, _really_, bad.

"Mr. Lebeau, we have an offer for you." Magneto said to him.

"What kind of offer you have for Remy?"

"How would you like to work for me?"

"What's in it for Remy?" he asked.

"A new life, a fresh start. Using your powers for useful purposes, they are others like you, Remy."

Gambit didn't looked convinced, "There's money involved." Magneto stated.

Remy considered it, these strange guys just float up to him and start making offers. He didn't know what they were about, but if all else falls, he could just sneak out, fall of the radar. Plus, he was getting paid.

"Remy accepts."

"Excellent." Magneto said, a demonic quality in his tone of voice.

**For those of you who're wondering, Ian is 14. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: In chapter's 1, 2, and 3.**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers. Sorry, but I can't do accents. Enjoy, read, and review.**

**Mutant Evolution: Rebooted**

**Chapter 6**

**-Xavier Institute-**

It was a few minutes after eight when the Brotherhood started to come too. Pietro and Todd had taken the least amount damage, and Fred was still out due to the groggy after affect of Rogue's powers. Lance, however, being wounded the most was the first to regain consciousness. When their vision cleared, the Brotherhood noticed that they were in a white room with tiles everywhere. Last thing they remembered, the X-men and some kids they'd never seen before were kicking their butts. Lance saw two blurred figures that looked like Professor Xavier and Kitty. He suddenly realized where he was, X-geek manor.

"What are we doing _here_?" Lance spat the last word as if being at the mansion was like being held captive in a prison.

"Since you stupidly chose to expose mutants to the world and attack the civilians for no reason, we had no other choice but to restrain you. And as for you being here, Mystique left you with us." he explained to them.

"S-she just left us?" Todd asked with a wounded puppy dog look on his face.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, though she suggested that we return you to her when you regained consciousness." the Professor reasoned.

"Well, if she doesn't want us, we don't need her." Lance said firmly.

"You're welcome to stay here if you like." offered Professor X.

"We'll think about it." Lance said.

"Alright, then." he said, wheeling himself out of the infirmary.

As soon as the Professor left, Pietro and Todd dozed off again, leaving Lance and Kitty alone. "I need to talk to you." they both said simultaneously.

Kitty and Lance both let out a small chuckle, "You first." Kitty said.

"Okay, well, um, I, uh, we've been on and off for some time, but I think it's best if we're just friends." he stuttered out.

"That's like, exactly what I was thinking. So, we're good?" she said awkwardly.

"Great." Lance said with equal awkwardness evident in his voice.

"Oh, uh, hope you feel better." she said in reference to his bandaged head and elevated ankle.

"Thanks." he slowly lifted his ankle up out of its elevated state and hoisted himself into a sitting position.

"So, are you going to stay at the mansion?"

"I don't know, but it sure beats living at the Brotherhood house. Like I said, we'll consider it."

"Okay, bye." she said leaving.

On the upper levels of the mansion, everybody was having mixed feelings about the Brotherhood being here. These feelings were acceptable considering it was the Brotherhood's fault that people knew about mutants. Scott saw Professor Xavier roll out of the elevator and offered his assistance, "Let me, Professor." he said, positioning himself behind the wheelchair.

"Thank you, Scott."

"So, did the Brotherhood try anything?" Scott asked worriedly.

"No, in fact, after they found out Mystique left them, I offered them a spot here."

"What! Professor, what if this is some sort of plot to spy on us for Magneto?" Scott shouted. Unfortunately, Scott's tone of voice attracted everyone in earshot, who just happened to be Logan, Kurt, and Evan. They started group grumbling about how it was a bad idea. Evan and Kurt were set on their dislikes with Pietro and Todd and Wolverine was just mad about the whole thing in general. Scott kept asking why the Professor would offer them a spot here after all they'd done to them.

Xavier, on the other hand was getting annoyed with the complaints, "All right, that's enough! All of you, I've made my decision. If the Brotherhood accepts they are welcome to stay here, no strings attached. You are not to persuade them to leave under any circumstances. And Scott, I made a quick scan through their minds, there's no plan to spy on us. Everyone, please resume your normal activities."

There were mumbles and complaints, but none the less they went on with their usual activities. The only one that stayed was Scott, who was pushing Professor X towards his study.

**-Kitty's/Rogue's Room-**

Kitty and Rogue were in their room doing homework when the phone rang, "I got it." Kitty called to Rogue, reaching over to the nightstand. She looked at the caller id, Matthew's name was on it, so she picked up.

"Hey." Kitty was the first to speak.

"Hey."

"How'd you get my number?"

"Xavier's is listed in the phone book." he said simply.

"Oh, so what's up?"

"Look, I know it's none of my business, but how'd it go with Lance?" Matthew asked because he was hoping that she'd told him and everything was okay, so he could ask her out.

"It's okay, I don't mind telling you. There's like, actually nothing to tell. Turns out we both felt the same way, I guess it just wasn't meant to be, but we're still friends though." Kitty said, a tiny sliver of sadness in her voice. Matthew didn't notice.

"Oh, well, it's a great thing you two were on the same page. So, um, I know we just met and all and you just ended a relationship, but do you want to go to the movies on Friday?" he asked nervously.

Kitty's face brightened, "You mean like a date?"

"Not like a date. A date." Matthew clarified.

"Okay, then it's a date." Kitty said cheerfully.

"Oh, and before I forget, you guys should really check out the news. See you tomorrow, bye." and with that, he hung up.

"What was that about?" Rogue asked from across the room, because she wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"Oh, nothing, just Matthew." she said happily.

"Okay." Rogue drawled out, because Kitty was in oddly happy mood and it was annoying her.

"He said we were on the news."

"Really? We should check it out." Rogue said, placing her books on the bed a starting towards the door with Kitty in tow. As they left the room, the two teen girls bumped into Kurt. Kitty explained what Matthew had to Kurt, who rounded up all of the X-people. Bobby turned on the television to the news, only to see juxtaposed image of their fight, with a reporter in front of Bayville High talking about mutants. Behind her were several people holding up signs that said, 'Go Home Muties' and 'Bayville Doesn't Want Freaks'.

"_We've determined that the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters is actually a school harboring mutants. Already anti-mutant sentiments have started arising. I've just gotten word that the higher ups are training to deal with this mutant threat."_

Everyone sat there speechless, except for Professor Xavier who said, "Somebody call Forge, we need to tighten up security."

**-Magneto's Base-**

Magneto hadn't heard the news yet. His base had several cable TV's, but he was to busy recruiting to watch. While Gambit was settling in, Magneto went to his office with Sabretooth.

"Who's the next Acolyte, boss?" asked Sabretooth.

"Piotr Rasputin, but we'll get to him in a couple of days. I still need Mystique's report on Charles' new pupils so I know what we're up against.

**-Xavier Institute-**

Kitty had gotten up a little earlier than usual, gotten dressed, and headed down to the infirmary to see if the Brotherhood were going to join up. When she got there, she saw no one. Kitty checked the time on one of the wall clocks and figured that they would either be getting ready for school or eating breakfast. She headed upstairs to get a muffin for breakfast, but as she headed into the kitchen, she only saw everyone in their civilian clothes, hanging out, directing glares towards the Brotherhood as Professor Xavier gave them a tour, Lance hobbling on his crutches.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Kitty grabbed her muffin and asked Scott what was going on, "Hey, what's going on?"

"The Brotherhood's moving in." he answered with disgust, misunderstanding that Kitty meant why no one was going to school.

"No, I mean why no one's going to school?" Kitty clarified.

"Oh, didn't you hear? The school board banned mutants from school. They wanted the 'normal' students to be safe." Scott explained.

Kitty was glad she didn't have to go to school today, because with yesterday's excitement, she forgot to finish up her homework. So, she went back into the kitchen, ate her muffin with a glass of milk, and headed upstairs to finish her homework, all while thinking of Matthew moving in today.

**-Bayville High-**

Matthew was locking his bike on the rack when he noticed the official-looking no mutant allowed sign on the front doors. "Looks like I have an extended weekend." he muttered happily. As he peddled away from the school, he wondered where he could go to hang out. After the news last night, he crossed out all the public places, where he would likely have stuff thrown at him.

Since he didn't feel like peddling all the way to the Institute, Matthew headed home to play song covers on his Shine drum set, he was excited because he usually his family complained that he was too loud and his parents forbid him to play when they were in the house.

**-Xavier Institute-**

Pietro lay in his newly provided bed at the Institute, alone. Todd and Freddy had their own shared room, as did he and Lance, who was getting his head bandage changed after the Prof had given them a tour.

Under any other circumstances, he'd never stay here. The main reason being Daniels and the whole goody two-shoes act everyone here had going on. Despite that, Pietro had one big reason for being here, Magneto. He was tired of not being good enough for his own _father_. He was fed up with doing everything Magneto said, only for him to call Pietro a disappointment.

**-Matthew's House-**

Matthew was just finishing drumming to Sum 41's 'In Too Deep', the twenty sixth song he'd covered, when he got bored. He didn't have any homework because the main office had changed all of his classes, for what reason he didn't know. He'd packed everything in his room except the clothes on his back, leaving the walls stripped of everything.

He even put his electric and acoustic guitars in their cases. The only thing left to do was disassemble his drum set and put the parts in boxes, which he was doing right now. Once he was done, he didn't see any reason staying cooped up in the house any longer, so he headed downstairs, got on his bike and headed towards the Institute. Matthew figured that the Professor would send a truck or something to pick up his stuff later, so he didn't bring anything with him. Not that he could, considering he was riding a bike.

**-Xavier's Study-**

The Professor sat in study paying the monthly bills, yesterday still on his mind. Last night, he had called Forge and told him what happened because Forge didn't watch that much TV, he was too busy making contraptions. So, Professor Xavier had told him that the Institute needed his help.

Forge had left Xavier in the dark when he said he had one better. But the Professor didn't let it tug at him because Forge was going to be here in a couple of hours.

**-Magneto's Base-**

Magneto was planning out his day when a sigh of tiredness escaped from his mouth. He plopped down on the couch in his office and turned on the TV, only to see the same juxtaposed image Matthew and the X-men saw the night before.

Magneto was shocked to say the least, the only person that could be held responsible was, "Mystique!" he yelled out in anger.

**Hope You Enjoyed. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: In chapter's 1, 2, and 3.**

**Special Thanks to my Reviewers. Sorry, but I can't do accents. Enjoy, read, and review.**

**Mutant Evolution: Rebooted**

**Chapter 7**

**-Xavier Institute-**

The front gate opened for Matthew as he peddled into the Institute's front lawn. He set his bike down on the crisp grass and headed towards the front doors. He rang the doorbelland the door opened to reveal the twelve year old mutant known as Jamie Madrox.

"Hey, how's it going?" Matthew asked the shorter boy as he stepped into the mansion. Instead of answering verbally, Jamie just stuck his thumbs downward.

"So, you're having a bad day _and _the cat's got your tongue. Want to talk about it?" he offered.

"No." Jamie said simply, his voice cracking a bit at the end. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Just because your voice is changing, it doesn't mean you have to act like you have laryngitis."

"I _was_ talking before I asked Bobby if he could get me a bowl for my cereal, because I couldn't reach them, and then he laughed at my voice." he whined.

"Well, Bobby seems like the type of person to laugh at everyone. But if I had your powers, I'd multiply myself and beat him up, but that's just me."

"I would do that, but I'm too small."

"If your voice is changing then the growth spurt isn't too far away, maybe you'll even be taller than Bobby. I'll see you around." Matthew said before walking away.

**-Library in the Institute-**

Kitty had just finished her homework and was now in the mansion's library. The place was as big as Bayville High's library and any other public library she'd ever seen. Kitty was currently reading Stephanie Myers' 'Eclipse', when Matthew snuck up on her. "Gotten to the good part yet?" he said next to her ear.

Not hearing him come in, Kitty screeched in surprise, her arm flinging towards his face. Matthew drew back avoiding her backhand, as Kitty's hand was met with air instead of flesh. She whipped her head back to meet his face. "Oh, I'm like, so sorry. I didn't know it was you, I-" Kitty was cut off as Matthew started to chuckle and soon that chuckle turned into a full blown cackle.

Kitty stood up to face him, "It's not funny, you shouldn't like, sneak up on me. I take self-defense, you know." she tried to sound serious, but soon started laughing along with him.

It was a couple of minutes later before they stopped laughing, "So, what are you like, doing here, anyway?" Kitty asked.

"Well, I was at home drumming, then I got bored and there was nothing on TV, so I decided to pick up my bike and ride over here."

"You play the drums?"

"Yup, since I was ten. I also play some guitar, sing, and dance." he bragged.

"I guess you're like, a regular virtuoso, huh?"

"I guess." Matthew said, taking a seat on the beanbag chair Kitty was sitting on moments before.

"Hey! I was sitting there!" Kitty shouted at him.

Matthew didn't budge, "Key word 'was' as in past tense."

"Fine." she huffed. Kitty walked in front of him and sat down on his lap, picked up her book, and continued reading without another word from Matthew, who put his arms behind his back and relaxed as she used his chest as a pillow.

**-Brotherhood House-**

Mystique set out to spy on Xavier's new recruits. She knew she couldn't screw this one up because she'd already lost the Brotherhood to Xavier. Within fifteen minutes, a crow lay on the window sill of Xavier's study.

Mystique swore in her mind as she noticed that Xavier was in his study talking to Storm and Logan, who'd most likely pick up her scent if she got any closer. So, with a sigh of defeat in her mind, Mystique decided to wait on the grass as a squirrel until they left.

Ten minutes later, she heard the door slam, and figured this was her chance. Turning into an blue jay, she gracefully flew into the study. Since Juggernaut had destroyed the main computerized that were on Cerebro, Mystique figured that the back up files would be on Charles' private computer, this to which she was right.

Shifting into her human form, she took out a clear flash drive, and hacked her way into the files. She inserted the flash drive in and quickly scanned through the files, as the computer loaded them into the small rectangular device. Mystique swiped out the flash drive, and flew out of study's still open window, without a trace of ever being here.

**-Xavier Institute-**

Forge walked to the front gates of the Institute, with what looked like his latest contraption. He didn't drive because his license was expired, and he couldn't explain to the DMV how he looked exactly the same as he did in the 70's.

The gate automatically opened for him, so he walked into the lawn, and soon into the front doors of the Institute. There, he was met with Logan, the Professor, and Ororo. The four of them traveled to the lower levels of the mansion to discuss the situation in private. "So, Forge, what exactly does it do?" Xavier asked referring to handheld device that Forge was holding.

"Well, I'm glad you asked that. I came up with it last night when you told me what happened. It'll erase last night's events from everyone's minds, except the mutants, of course. In the time slot in which the event happened, everyone will have remembered that the Bayville Hawk caused all of the damage. But there's also the fact that the TV cameras caught all of it, so you're going to need to send a team or something to get the film and destroy it." Forge explained to the senior X-men.

"I'll go. I can take my motorcycle." Logan said gruffly, already starting to walk away.

"Okay, Logan, good luck." the Professor approved.

"Charles, I think we should alert the students before we use Forge's device. It's only fair to let them know what's going on." Storm reasoned.

"Yes, Storm, that's a good idea." he said as he mentally contacted all of the students to come down to the lower levels. _"Will all students please report to the lower levels of the mansion."_

**-Magneto's Base-**

Magneto was pacing around in his office, in his civvies, taking in the recent news he'd seen hours before, when the one person he didn't want to see flew into his study. "Mystique! What have you done? I thought I sent you back to the Brotherhood to keep them from doing anything stupid, not accelerate the process. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing, but this." Mystique handed him the flash drive.

"What's this?"

"Charles' mutant files."

"Good, Mystique," a small shred of anger had shed from Magneto at Mystique's small accomplishment, but it soon increased tenfold when she spoke again. "How bad are the Brotherhood injured from the fight?"

She looked down, "I don't know, they've sided with Charles."

Magneto's facial expression confirmed that he was trying to remain calm, "Well, then I suppose we just have to get them back." he said through his teeth. Not wanting to anger him any further, Mystique turned into a crow and flew out without another word.

**School's out this Friday, so that means faster updates. And since the original Mutant Evolution's storyline is almost up, that means I'm gonna have to think up some new ideas, so next update might not come for awhile, but it will come. Hope you enjoy. Please Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: In chapter's 1, 2, and 3.**

**Special Thanks to my Reviewers. Sorry, but I can't do accents. Enjoy, read, and review. **

**Mutant Evolution: Rebooted**

**Chapter 8**

**-Xavier Institute-**

All of the residents of the Xavier Institute, including the Brotherhood, walked down to the lower levels of the mansion wondering what was going on. Once everyone arrived, the Professor addressed them, "Hello, everyone, I supposed you all are wondering what you're doing her." Everyone murmured and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, after I told Forge of our situation, he created this," Xavier motioned towards the handheld device. "It will erase last night's event from the mind of the humans."

"What about the cameras that caught us on film?" Jean asked.

"Logan is already out taking care of the problem."

"That's great and all, Professor, but why are we here?" Bobby asked, not seeing the point of the bald man's action.

"The three of us just wanted to let you all know so you wouldn't be in the dark about it. You can resume your normal activities. And Matthew, may I speak with you for a moment?" And with that, everyone except Matthew walked away.

"What'd you want to see me about, Professor?" he asked.

"Well, it has come to my attention that everyone has been either paired up with a roommate or has their own room. So, you'll be in the single room opposite to Bobby and Sam's, and I'll have a truck sent to your house to pick up your things later."

"Okay, thanks, Professor." Matthew said, walking away. As Matthew made his way upstairs, he saw Storm boiling about thirty hot dogs in several pots. He figured that she was making lunch, so he walked over to the sink, washed his hands, and offered his assistance.

"Hey, Ms. Munro, need some help?"

"Oh, yes, thank you, and please, call me Storm." she said as she handed him a couple of plates. Matthew started to set out the hot dog buns.

"Do you always fix all of the meals here by yourself?" Matthew asked.

"No, sometimes Logan helps me."

"Well, if my younger brother turns out to be a mutant, you'll get help everyday. Ian loves cooking, baking, pretty much anything that involves making something edible."

"I'd love to meet him someday."

Once the hot dogs were ready, Matthew and Storm began setting the table. Kitty, who had been searching for Matthew, ended up in the kitchen, so she helping them set the table. A couple of minutes later, everyone came pouring into the dining room to eat.

Matthew sat next to Kurt, who didn't wear his inducer because Mathew had seen what the fuzzy mutant truly looked like last night. It seemed that everything was okay between them, but in between the buzz of chatter that everyone else was making, the two boys barely made eye contact.

"Did I tell you that blue's my favorite color?" Matthew asked, trying to break the ice.

"Really, or are you just saying that to make this less awkward?" Kurt asked back, relief evident in his voice.

"No, really, it is. My bedspread is blue, my room is blue, my drums are blue, my electric guitar is blue, my bike is blue, even what I'm wearing is blue. And I hope to get a blue car someday."

"Well, then I guess we were meant to be friends." Kurt said.

"Yeah, well, there's just one question I need to ask you."

"What?"

"How do you fit your tail in your clothes? I mean, do you cut a hole out or what?"

**-Wherever Logan Is-**

Logan parked his bike in the station's parking lot. He figured that since the Bayville station got the footage first, and they had the tape. How the other stations bootlegged it, he didn't know, nor did he care. Worrying about that wasn't his job. He just knew that if he destroyed the tape, everything else would go according to Forge's plan.

The station wasn't guarded, so Logan casually walked in. To his right he saw a map guide like they have in hospitals. He saw that they kept the footage on the right half of the first floor.

Once he was in the room, he saw four tiny cameras attached to each side of the walls. He let out a grunt and unsheathed his claws. "Aaah!" came a startled cry behind him, followed by what sounded like tapes hitting the carpet.

Logan turned around to see a tall, skinny freckled boy with brown eyes and a curly mop of blonde hair. His expression was mixed; shocked and scared.

"What the-? You're one the mutants!" he yelled. Luckily, there were no guards around to hear him.

Logan sprinted towards the boy, who was glued in his place in terror. He placed a good sized karate kick squared in the boy's abdomen. He didn't even have time to cry out before the air was sucked straight out of his lungs and his body fell to the ground soundlessly.

Logan turned his attention back to the cameras. Surely they had seen that and it wouldn't be long before security guards started pouring in, tasers ready. He could easily take the guards, but he didn't need to draw attention to himself.

Using his superhuman agility, Wolverine quickly jumped onto the wall, using his claws to stick. He sliced the cameras to shreds, sheathed his claws, and proceeded to search for the tape. It wasn't that hard to find because the freckled boy he'd just knocked out kept the tape names on the outside in big bold letters.

He swiftly found the tape marked 'Mutant Fight' and slashed the tape in two. And just for good measure, Logan took both halves of the tape in each of his hands and crushed them just as security came filing in. There were about fifteen guys crammed into the doorway, tasers in hand.

Wolverine unsheathed his claws for the second time today, "Who wants some?" he growled out.

About half of the guards did a double take, dropped their tasers and ran screaming in fear down the hallway, and out onto the streets. The other half stood frozen in their places like the freckled boy who still lay on the floor unnoticed by the guards.

Logan charged at them, his expression feral and animalistic. He easily kicked and punched his way through the large mass of guards with his enhanced abilities, somewhat careful not to slash any of their faces off, and was soon running towards his bike with his claws sheathed, headed back to the Institute.

**Hope You Enjoyed. Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: In chapter's 1, 2, and 3.**

**Special Thanks to my Reviewer(s). Sorry, but I can't do accents. Also, sorry about the fact that this chapter may not flow right, because I wanted to get it out fast. Enjoy, read, and review.**

**Mutant Evolution**

**Chapter 9 **

**-Xavier Institute-**

After lunch, the temperature staring pushing 90 degrees, so all of the students, had rushed to the pool, all except for Rogue, Even the Brotherhood had picked a nice secluded, shady spot to hang out. "Hey, where's Rogue?" Bobby asked from the pool.

"I think she might be like, reading in our room. At least, that's like, the last thing I saw her doing." Kitty answered.

Matthew, who was lounging on a beach chair in only a pair of jeans because he didn't have his swimsuit with him, spoke up.

"I'll go get her." he put on his white t-shirt and started towards the back entrance, but was stopped by Kurt's warning voice, "I don't think that is a good idea, my friend."

Matthew waved his hand, "What's the worst that can happen?"

"She could drain you out." Kurt pointed out.

"Minor details, besides, I think you should give Rogue more credit." he said as he made his way towards the back double doors.

"He's so gonna get drained." Kurt said as soon as Matthew was out of eyeshot.

"Yep." Kitty agreed.

"Heard that!" Matthew shouted from inside the mansion. Kurt and Kitty both grumbled in annoyance at Matthew's keen hearing ability.

**-Lower Levels-**

Logan had just gotten back from the station shortly after lunch, and he, the Professor, Storm, and Forge were about to try out Forge's invention. The physically youngest of them looked at the Professor for approval, before pressing the bright red button on his contraption.

As soon as he did, a shockwave was released from the handheld device, knocking everyone off their feet (or wheelchair), and into a state of unconsciousness.

**-Brotherhood House-**

Mystique was watching a rerun of her stories that the Brotherhood had interrupted the night before. Without them being here, she felt oddly peaceful, but she also knew that Magneto wasn't pleased with the fact that she had let them slip into Xavier's clutches. She expected that he would be pissed, not that she could blame him.

But, what she didn't expect was for Xavier's prediction to come true. The police stormed the Boarding House, guns ready. Thinking quick on her feet, Mystique shifted into a hawk, and with a screech, she flew over the police as they ducked their heads, oblivious to the fact that the hawk was a mutant.

**-Magneto's Base-**

Magneto was looking over the files Mystique had acquired for him hours before. He was still cooling off from finding out that the humans knew about mutants. This blotched up his plan royally, but he figured that Charles would see how foolish his harmony dream with humans and mutants would be, and would find a way to reverse this.

With the amount of students he had now, Charles could easily overpower his plans. Magneto stumbled upon the most recent file marked, 'Matthew O. Knight':

_Name: Matthew Oliver Knight_

_Age: 15_

_Power(s):_ _Sound Manipulation_

_No other information available._

He chuckled to himself darkly, _"Fools, little do they know what's coming" _Magneto thought.

Mystique flew into the open window of his study, "Magneto, the police are storming the Boarding House, they-" She never got to finish her sentence, because the same shockwave of energy blasted her and everyone else in the Acolyte Base to the same fate as Xavier, Forge, Storm, and Logan.

**-Rogue/Kitty's Room-**

Matthew lightly knocked on the door of Kitty and Rogue's shared room, "Who's at the door?" Rogue asked, her southern accent clearly showing.

Matthew cleared his throat, "Rogue, it's me. I forgot my sunscreen" he said in a perfect imitation of Kitty's voice. Man, did mutant powers rock.

The door creaked open and Matthew immediately saw Rogue's annoyed face. She sighed seeing him at the door instead of Kitty, "What do you want?"

"To talk." he answered simply.

Rogue's expression turned to curiosity as she opened her door to let him in, "About what?" she asked as he came into the room.

"Why you're not at the pool."

"Because I don't want to." Rogue answered stubbornly.

"Com on Rogue, what's the worst that can happen?" Matthew asked, throwing his arms in the air to express his point.

"I could suck out somebody's life force." she pointed out obviously.

Matthew waved his hand for the second time today, "Again, minor details." he walked towards the balcony and leaned backwards on it, so he was facing Rogue.

"Listen, I know you're just trying to help, but-" she was cut off by Matthew as he sprinted towards her and quickly created a force field around the two of them and pulled himself and Rogue to the carpet just as a huge wave of energy passed harmlessly over them.

"What the-? How did-? What?" Rogue asked incoherently, her expression matching her words.

Matthew was slightly less shocked than Rogue, because he had sensed that the shockwave was coming towards them. How, he didn't know, but he wasn't questioning the fact that he did. "Calm down, we're okay." Matthew soothed.

"Thanks." Rogue looked up at him, green eyes boring into blue ones. The two stared at each other for awhile. Matthew spoke up, "Um, no problem." he said awkwardly, his hand rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Awkward silence passed until groans could be heard from the pool. Matthew took down the force field, and he and Rogue rushed to the balcony to see all of the students getting out the pool, holding their heads in pain.

"Man, it's a wonder they didn't drown." Rogue said.

Matthew smirked, "What?" Rogue asked, seeing the smirk on his face.

"Oh nothing," he started nonchalantly. "It's just nice to be called a wonder."

"It was you?"

"Well, I couldn't just let them drown. That's just…wrong." Matthew said lamely. He jumped off the balcony, using his flight to make sure he landed good on the soft grass. "You coming?" he yelled up at her.

"Ah, what the heck?" Rogue mumbles to herself as she jumps down from the balcony. Matthew caught her and set her down on the grass, and the two teens rush to the pool to help out the other students.

**Well, I Hope ya'll enjoyed. Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: In chapter's 1, 2, and 3.**

**Special Thanks to my Reviewers. Sorry, but I can't do accents. Enjoy, read, and review. Also sorry for this late update, but I had this ready for a while now, but I never got around to posting it, also as a warning this chapter doesn't have that much dialogue.**

**Mutant Evolution: Rebooted**

**Chapter 10**

**-Magneto's Base-**

Magneto put a hand on his desk to pull himself up to his feet. His other hand was clutching his head to support his headache. Once he was up, Magneto groaned and looked down to see Mystique still unconscious on the ground. He walked towards his door and cracked it open to see Sabretooth and Gambit passed out on the soft carpet.

Magneto sighed and went over to his computer to track down more mutants for his team. His tracker wasn't anything like Cerebro, but Magneto had helped create it, so he knew how it worked. That knowledge had enabled him to make a program on his computer that could track mutant signatures from across the world. It was five minutes later when Mystique, Gambit, and Sabretooth started to rise from the floor.

Sabretooth went straight to Magneto's office and waited for instructions beside Mystique while Gambit took his time getting to the office. The young Cajun still didn't fully trust Magneto, nor did Magneto fully trust Gambit.

"Mystique, find out what happened." Magneto demanded. Mystique quickly shifted and flew out of the office. "Gambit, Sabretooth, I need you two to go to Australia in the helicopter and pick up Pyro," Magneto handed Sabretooth an orange flamethrower for incentive, and the two men walked out the study.

He lifted up the clear glass case that contained a button and pressed it. Instantly, lasers, blades, and saws came flying out of the walls all throughout the base. Magneto smirked evilly to himself, looks like the Base's security system was up to par. If anyone other that the Brotherhood or the Acolytes stepped foot in this place now, they would be shot at, or they would be sliced and diced. Either way, it would not be a pleasant way to die.

Everything was set. Magneto could know go and kidnap Piotr's sister and force him to join his cause. Of course, Russia was on the other side of the world, but Magneto had just recently stolen a couple of jets and helicopters, so travel wouldn't be a problem. Within a couple of minutes, Magneto was in the jet, flying towards Russia to blackmail Colossus to join him.

**-Xavier Institute-**

It was a couple of hours after the shockwave had hit. Everyone was okay and the media was having a circus with this incident. All of the news channels had speculated that the shockwave was a new type of natural disaster, but the government had dismissed it all under an unnatural earthquake.

Nobody was believing it of course, but people knew better than to go up against the government. And speaking of people, it had seemed that Forge's device had worked, because no one had even brought up mutants since the shockwave had hit. And weirdly enough, as Rogue and Matthew were talking about what had happened after the Professor explained that the shockwave was a side effect from Forge's device, a crow watched them, as if it were listening to their every word, but luckily for the bird, the two didn't notice.

The rest of the day had go on without a hitch for the Xavier residents and the Brotherhood. Ian had come over to the mansion to see if Matthew was okay, but the green eyed boy didn't remember last night's events, nor did Tommy, who was with Duncan and his buddies. When Matthew had told him about what really happened, Ian was slightly disappointed that he didn't remember, meaning that he wasn't a mutant. Forge had overheard their conversation, insisting that his device was focused on having mutants with an active X-gene remember what happened, suggesting that Ian may be a mutant, but not confirming it.

It was still pretty hot outside, so everyone headed back to the pool, except for Logan, who was helping Matthew move his things from his house to the mansion.

**-Diner Near Matthew's House-**

Gambit was currently flirting with a couple of girls while John Allerdyce recently named Pyro was standing with his arms crossed in the corner, annoyed with everything that was happening. He was glad that the smelly mutant they called Sabretooth had went out to hunt some prey, whatever that meant. Pyro was just glad he was gone, obviously the guy had never heard of soap, or personal hygiene for that matter.

John was getting sideways glances because he was in his new uniform that Gambit and Sabretooth had brought for him, along with a new flamethrower. Pyro honestly didn't get these Americans; they fly him all the way from Australia in a high end jet, the smelly guy leaves to probably go kill and eat a squirrel or something, and John's left with the Cajin flirt, who lands the jet in some bushes so he can go flirt with some mindless girls.

He thought that these guys were about mutant supremacy and all that other junk they said to recruit him. Pyro didn't buy into all that garbage, he just wanted to burn something, so when he saw the girls leading Gambit to their car, John figured that it was up to him to find his own fun. With an maniacal glint in his eyes, Pyro set foot onto the open road, Gambit didn't even notice.

**-Matthew's House-**

Logan grunted as he and Matthew lugged the bass drum of his drum set out to the moving truck the Professor had rented. It had taken about an hour to lug Matthew's stuff to the truck, but they were finally done. The two mutants were currently driving along a seemingly empty road, when a stream of flames hit the road, turning the pavement ahead into bubbling coal.

Wolverine swerved around the melted pavement, a stream of swears flying out of his mouth as he did so. The van skidded towards an empty grass lot, a good couple of feet from the coal puddle. "You okay, kid?" Logan asked gruffly, his voice was directed at Matthew, who nodded that he was okay, but his eyes were focusing on the liquid road ahead of him trying to figure out what happened, though the older man had a pretty good idea. This whole thing screamed 'mutant'.

As soon as Logan and Matthew stepped out of the truck, a flame appeared over them in the shape of what looked like a gigantic bird, which was followed by maniacal laughter. The guy who was supposedly controlling the fire bird stepped out from behind it. He was about average height, with short blond hair that seemed to be made out of flames. He wore a red and orange body suit with black gloves and boots, that had a flamethrower attached to the back with what looked like tubes connecting to his gloves, and on his face there was only a orange visor that stopped short of his nose.

He started laughing again as the bird lunged towards Logan and Matthew. "Kid, watch out!" Logan shouted, having better reflexes, charged into Matthew, getting him out of the range of fire. They both skidded across the pavement, scraping their skin in the process.

Wolverine healed, baring his claws, he sprinted after Pyro, while Matthew unsteadily distracted the bird. _"Yeah, you get the crazy guy and I get the mega fire bird, that's fair." _Matthew thought sarcastically in his mind as he barely dodged a stream of flames the bird fired at him, he could feel the heat of the flames as they trickled past the side of his face.

Logan, on the other hand didn't have a problem taking down Pyro. He had immediately noticed the flamethrower on Pyro's back that connected to his gloves, and figured that if he slashed that or the tubes connecting to the gloves, this guy would be helpless. So, Wolverine lunged toward the fiery haired mutant and delivered a good sized kick to his mid section, slicing the tubes and the flamethrower, and punching Pyro in the face for good measure.

Almost immediately, the bird constructed of fire had just went back to an ordinary flame you might see in a movie scene of a forest fire. Matthew sighed in relief and created a force field over his foot that went to his knee, and violently stomped the flames out.

"Sabretooth." Logan growled out as he hovered over Pyro. The other mutant's scent was overpowering on Pyro, so Logan suspected that this guy was a new lackey of Magneto's, and if he was right, then Magneto was forming some sort of team. So Logan decided to take him back to the mansion, so Chuck could pluck his mind for some information. Wolverine hoisted up the crazed mutant and threw his unconscious body into an empty corner in the back of the moving van.

**-Magneto's Base-**

Magneto had just gotten back from recruiting Colossus, who hadn't put up much of a fight after Magneto told him about his sister being held hostage, well the young Russian had sought out to attack Magneto, but in his metal form, so it really wasn't much of a fight. Piotr, or Peter as he liked to be called if he ever visited America, sat miserably in the room Magneto had set up for him.

He didn't really care for Magneto's mutant supremacy power trip, but the Master of Magnetism had his little sister, and he had threatened to kill her if he didn't join, and Peter had no doubt that he would. So, to protect his sister, Colossus had agreed, and Magneto had promised that Illyana would be taken care of properly, food, shelter, and a personal attendant to take care of any other needs.

"_For Illyana," _Piotr thought sadly as took a wallet sized photo from out of the hidden pocket of his uniform. "For Illyana." he mumbled to himself, still looking at the picture, she was the only reason he would stay.

On the other side of the base, Magneto had just heard Mystique's report of what happened at Charles' mansion. Magneto didn't care much for the information, he thought Charles was planning something, but it just turned out that he was just protecting his little students from the cruel world that awaited mutants. Magneto thought that surely the reaction the news had shown towards mutants would make Charles snap out of his fantasy world, but obviously Magneto was wrong, and Magneto didn't like being wrong.

Gambit came back to the base empty handed, but he maintained his calm demeanor while confronting Magneto with what had happened with Pyro.

"What happened?" Magneto asked evenly. The only reason why Remy didn't have metal fragments imbedded in his body was because Magneto had full control over his powers and he needed Gambit for his plan, and Gambit would have no use to Magneto if he was dead.

"He left." Gambit answered simply, his hands shuffling his cards out of boredom.

"Where is Sabretooth?"

Gambit shrugged, "He left too."

Magneto made a controlled movement of his hand, signaling Gambit to leave. Magneto sighed in frustration. These things never happened when he did things himself, but he needed recruits to do his dirty work, there were only so many hours in a day and Magneto didn't want to get his hands dirty. That was a lackey's job and Magneto was no lackey.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: In chapter's 1, 2, and 3.**

**Speacial Thanks to my Reviewers. Sorry, but I can't do accents. Enjoy, read, and review. And p.s., I know that the episode I'm writing about in this chapter is later in the season, but I though the situation called for it.**

**Mutant Evolution: Rebooted**

**Chapter 11**

**-Xavier Institute-**

It had been a couple of days since Pyro had been brought to the mansion. The Professor had indeed confirmed that Magneto was recruiting a new team, but that was as far as John knew, so he was sent to the lower levels to be contained. He was put in a fire-proof cell just in case he tried anything with his power, but nobody expected he would, considering the fact that he needed a flame near him to use his power.

* * *

><p>The sun was just starting to rise overhead as the residents of the Xavier Institute were in the Danger Room, suited up and ready. Today, everyone was doing individual training simulations to deactivate a defense system. The Brotherhood had been placed in with the New Mutants until they met the requirements for an X-man, but they mostly kept to themselves except for team sessions. And they had opted to keep their original uniforms, to which the Professor agreed to, but Scott, Kurt, and Evan kept directing glares every time a member passed them.<p>

Pietro had just finished his session with relative ease and was zipping around the defense system he had deactivated, shouting cocky and arrogant remarks at the deactivated saws and lasers that were targeted at him.

"Hey, Speed Bump, gloat on your own time, not mine." Logan called gruffly from the control room.

Pietro mumbled something under his breath and super sped to the control room. "Alright, kid, you're up." Logan said to Matthew as the raven haired boy made his way down to the Danger Room. Matthew had only been in here once but, this was be the first time that he'd actually been in here by himself. The other time he was with the New Mutants for a simple drill where you had to blast robots. Matthew let out a deep breath as he saw Logan press the button that started the simulation.

Lasers, and about a couple dozen simulation humanoid robots with saws for hands activated, and he quickly directed a small sound blast towards the humanoids, who didn't even budge from the impact. Matthew narrowly dodged a laser blast that was directed at him, but not before a fraction the blast cut into his uniform, slightly singeing the skin of his shoulder, He winced, but didn't cry out.

Matthew carefully dodged laser blasts and sent a high frequency blast at the lasers, deactivating them, as the humanoids inched closer to him. With a sigh, he took a deep breath and unleashed his sonic scream in its weakest state. The humanoids repelled back at the impact, but kept on charging, so Matthew stopped his scream and created a disc like force field in his hand and threw it at the first humanoid. It sliced its head clean off, and the robot crumbled up on the floor, deactivated.

He smiled to himself at this discovery, and kept producing discs at the robots, who soon were all deactivated on the cold metal floor of the Danger Room.

"What was _that_?" Logan asked once Matthew was back in the control room with everybody else.

"What was what?" Matthew asked back, not understanding what Logan was referring to.

"You were holding back. You hesitated."

"What do you mean?" Matthew replied carefully.

Logan growled, "Don't play dumb with me, kid. I saw you, there's no way you're that weak."

Matthew didn't budge, "Of course, I'm weak, I just got my powers about a week ago."

Logan could hear the boy's heart, but he didn't hear it speed up to indicate that Matthew was lying, nor did he notice that Matthew was messing with his hearing to fool him into thinking he wasn't lying. So, with a growl, he decided to drop it…for now.

"You're up, Ice Cube." Wolverine said to Bobby, who looked like he was ready to drop down and pass out from exhaustion, just like the rest of the New Mutants, except for the Brotherhood and Matthew.

* * *

><p>"Alvers!" Scott shouted at Lance, who was walking towards the garage to retrieve his jeep, so he could drive Blob and Toad to school. He would've driven Pietro, but the silver haired speedster was already long gone to who knows where.<p>

"What, Summers!" Lance called back at him, but smirked seeing that his car was banged up an caked with dirt and mud.

Scott just glared at him, "Nice ride." Lance mocked, driving his jeep away so he could pick up Todd and Fred in the front of the mansion.

* * *

><p>Kitty checked her reflection in the mirror as she put on her wild berry grape lip gloss, puckering her lips against each other for her lips to look just right.<p>

"What do you think?" she asked Jean, who was helping her with her outfit for her date with Matthew tonight, because Rogue refused to, stating and quote, 'It wasn't her thing'.

"You look great!" Jean exclaimed.

"Really? It's not like, too dressy or looks like I don't care?" she asked worriedly. Kitty was dressed in a jean mini skirt, a pink t-shirt with frills on the sleeves, and a pair of pink flats.

"It's perfect." Jean replied firmly.

On the other side of the mansion, Matthew was having a similar problem, but he didn't enlist any help for himself. There was no sense in making himself seem like a dork by asking someone what he should wear. He could do this by himself.

"_She's just a girl." _he thought to himself.

A half an hour later, Matthew had settled on light green dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbow, a pair of black jeans that were baggy near the feet, and a pair a sneakers.

He came up towards Kitty and Rogue's shared room and knocked on the door, "Just a second!" he heard Kitty's voice call from the other side of the door. The wooden door creaked open to reveal a pink and jean clad Kitty.

"You look great." Matthew said, a pleasant smile on his face.

"You do, too." Kitty replied, a light flush appearing on her skin from his compliment.

The two teens were making their way down the steps outside the Institute, when Kitty thought of something, "How are we going to get to the restaurant and movie? We're both fifteen, we can't drive."

"Got it covered." Matthew said as a silver BMW pulled up in front of the Institute. They both inched closer to see Tommy behind the wheel, a sour look on his face. Kitty and Matthew both got into the car and Tommy drove them to a small family owned restaurant that was barely populated.

"You two hours, if you're not already out of here by 8, I'm leaving you to walk to the movie theater." Tommy said before he drove off.

"What's with him?" Kitty asked as a waitress seated them into a booth, handed them menus and asked them what drink they wanted.

"Um, Sprite please." Matthew ordered.

"I'll take the same." Kitty said.

"What were we talking about again, oh right, Tommy. He's still mad about the joke you made at him on Tuesday. I swear, that guy holds a grudge like death."

"If he's so mad, then why'd he like, drive us here?" Kitty inquired.

"I…persuaded him to."

"You mean blackmailed." she stated flatly.

"You call it blackmail, I call it getting a favor." he said slyly. Kitty lightly chuckled as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She had a feeling that this was going to be a good night. A couple of hours later, the two teens had finished their meal, which Matthew had insisted that he pay for, and hopped into Tommy's car, heading towards the Bayville Cineplex to watch the new Harry Potter movie.

They didn't buy any popcorn for having just ate dinner, but they did purchase a couple of small drinks. The movie started after about a dozen commercials had run on the big screen. Sometime during the movie, Matthew had snaked his arm around Kitty, who was contently leaning into his embrace.

"So, great movie, huh?" Matthew said as the two walked up the isle of the theater leading to the snack bar.

"It was okay."

"You're lying." he stated simply.

"And you're impossible." she said slipping out of his arm.

Matthew shot her a mock glare, "You offend me, Ms. Pryde. But, seriously, what didn't you like about the movie?"

"Well I like, read the books and everything, but I kinda wanted Hermione to end up Draco."

"Ah, you're one of _them_, huh." he said playfully.

"I guess I'm like, one of _them_, whatever that means."

Once they outside, the two spied a note where Tommy and his car was supposed to be.

'_You took too long, I got hungry. I'm not coming back to get you_.

-_Tommy_'

"Well, it looks like we're walking home." Matthew said as he threw the note down onto the cement where he found it.

"Are gonna carry me like last time?" Kitty lightly flirted, putting his arm around her.

"Only if you want me to." he replied, using the same tone of voice Kitty was using.

"Maybe later." Kitty said as the two headed towards the Institute. By the time they saw the cliff the Institute was built on, it was about eleven thirty, so everyone was mostly sleeping. "I had a really nice time tonight." Kitty said, looking into his blue orbs.

Matthew smiled, "Me too." he said, staring into her eyes as well. He leaned in, slowly capturing her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. After a couple of seconds, the two broke apart, smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

><p>"Matt, Matthew, wake up." a voice called from above his bed. Matthew groggily rolled over to face the culprit that woke him up. He squinted as his eyes came in contact with harsh light of his room.<p>

"What?" he asked sleepily. The clock on his nightstand read 12:16, meaning he'd only been asleep for about an hour before Bobby and the rest of the New Mutants barged into his room.

"We're going on a joyride in the X-van, wanna come?" Bobby tempted, wiggling the keys in front of Matthew's face.

"No, I'd rather not die by having a bunch of fourteen year olds driving a death van into the lake." he said before putting his pillow over his head and falling back onto his bed.

"His loss." Ray said as the rest of the New Mutants headed out of Matthew's room.

"Maybe the Brotherhood will want to go with us." Jubilee suggested.

"Nah," Bobby checked his watch. "We spent too much time waking Matt up. Maybe tomorrow, though."

* * *

><p>A couple hours after the New Mutants left, a figure weaved its way through the foyer of the mansion. The figure's hair gleamed silver in the darkness, as it pressed the button for the elevator for the lower levels to come up. The elevator made a small <em>ding <em>as it opened for the slim figure.

Pyro was sleeping in his cell when he heard pounding on the glass of the cell. He didn't open his eyes, but yelled out, "Hey, I'm trying to sleep here!" his broken Australian accent showing. The figure quickly shushed him as he rapidly pressed buttons to try and get the cell to open.

John cracked his eyes open as his cell door opened. He looked at his rescuer, "Hey, thanks, mate." he laughed wickedly.

"No problem." the figure replied before quickly punching Pyro in the head, slumping him over his shoulders, and carrying him out of the cell room.

**So, who do you guys think the figure is? Hope you Enjoyed. Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: In chapter's 1, 2, and 3.**

**Special Thanks to my Reviewer(s). Sorry, but I can't do accents. And also, I'm referring to the figure as an it because I don't want to confirm whether its female or male. This chapter is pretty short but, I think I got it out pretty fast, for me at least. Enjoy, read, and review.**

**Mutant Evolution: Rebooted**

**Chapter 12**

**-Xavier Institute-**

The figure grunted as Pyro was around the same height as it. At least the figure had sabotaged the cameras and alarms in and out of the mansion, so it wouldn't have to worry about the X-men ruining its the figure was slim, and Pyro had a rather athletic build, so the figure couldn't support itself and John, so it dropped Pyro on the ground and dragged him. It would slow the figure down, but it was about 2 a.m., on a Saturday morning, so nobody would be up for another four hours at most, which was more than enough time to get John delivered to Magneto.

About half an hour later, the figure had successfully lugged Pyro to the foyer of the mansion. It opened the huge double doors and dragged John to the front gate of the Institute, where Sabretooth was waiting. "Looks like you're not as useless as Mags thought, kid." he said after the figure had pushed John over the brick fence near the gates.

"Whatever, just don't lose him again. I don't have time to lug him halfway across the mansion when I should be sleeping." the figure said.

Sabretooth just fixated the figure with a glare and a grunt before running into the night, Pyro slung over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Wolverine had just given the New Mutants a lecture on the X-jet with Scott standing beside him. Since today was Saturday, instead of Danger Room training, the new recruits and the Brotherhood were learning how to pilot all of the X-vehicles. When they all got the garage, the X-van, the vehicle they were supposed to be learning how to drive today, was in a similar shape that Scott's car was.<p>

"Maybe we should tell them that it was us." Jamie quietly whispered to Sam, who stood up straight and elbowed Jamie, triggering several Multiples that stumbled into Jubilee, knocking her down.

"What happened here?" Logan growled out, ignoring the fact that several Jamies were stumbling to help Jubilee onto her feet.

"I think I might have an idea." Scott said, a stone hard glare directed straight at the Brotherhood.

* * *

><p>Storm had just finished fixing the breakfast for the residents of the Institute, and she prepared a plate of bacon and eggs for Pyro to eat for breakfast, just like Xavier had asked her to. Even though he was being held against his will, they couldn't let him die of hunger.<p>

She had made her way down to his cell, to find that it was empty, "Oh, no…" Ororo trailed off, dropping the plate and it's contents on the black tiles as she ran to the Professor's study.

"Charles, someone has taken Pyro from his containment." she said calmly, but there was a tiny sliver of panic in her voice.

"Wait, Storm, tell me exactly what happened."

"Well, I was going down to the cell room to give him some food, and when I got to his cell, he was gone."

"Hmm," Charles intersected his fingers together as he usually does. "It seems that Erik has retaliated. Storm, why don't you join the others for breakfast and then see if Logan can catch a scent. I'll alert the advanced team after breakfast."

"Okay, Charles." Storm said before she exited out of the study.

Breakfast had soon ended, and the X-men were all gathered in the Professor's study. Charles had explained what happened and Wolverine had just returned from looking for a scent. "Did you find anything, Logan?" the Professor asked.

"Yeah, Chuck. Sabretooth's scent is all over the outside of the gate, but there was another scent, but whoever's it was, they covered it real good."

"Well, that's too bad Logan, but I removed the security tapes, which were mostly static, and managed to find this, but it's a little blurry." the Professor turned his laptop to him team, where they saw a slim blurry figure with white hair standing next to the cell Pyro used to be in.

Scott's eyes narrowed behind his shades as he came to a realization that everyone in the room had picked up on, "Maybe it's not blurry because of the camera quality, but because the person was moving so fast that the camera couldn't get a clear picture." he pointed out.

"Well," Rogue drawled out with her dry humor. "Who do we know that has white hair, super speed and wants to help out Magneto?"

* * *

><p>Pietro was in the Institute's library rapidly speed reading through the 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid' series. He didn't read unless he was really bored, but he particularly liked this series because the main character was always miserable, which made Pietro laugh at the constant misery.<p>

"Hey, Maximoff, we know what you did." Evan said, breaking Pietro's concentration from the book. He looked up to see Evan and the rest of the X-men looking down on him.

Pietro put the book down and zipped up to the X-men, "Mind clearing that up, Daniels? I do a lot of things."

"We're talking about the fact that you broke that Pyro guy out and handed him off to Sabretooth to give to Magneto." Scott answered a glare on his features.

"Listen, Shades, I don't know where Magneto's at or what he's doing. I would let Baldy read my mind to prove I'm telling the truth, but that would mean that I actually cared what you losers thought of me." Pietro said before super speeding out of the mansion.

"Well, Professor?" Rogue asked.

"I didn't read his mind, but I sensed he was telling the truth."

"But Professor, it like, had to be him. It couldn't have been Mystique because as far as we know, she can't imitate mutant powers, just appearances." Kitty reasoned.

"Yes, I know, Kitty, but we may be dealing with someone a little more beyond Mystique's levels." the Professor said with a little worry in his voice.

**So, I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: In chapter's 1, 2, and 3.**

**Special Thanks to my Reviewers. This chapter is a filler, but I needed it out of the way so I could move into the next plot arc and it was really painful to write since it just follows the episode. Also, I'm not going to put Magneto & crew in the story as much as before because they've actually served their point in the plot so far, but they'll be back later; they kinda have to be. Sorry, but I can't do accents. Enjoy, read, and review.**

**Mutant Evolution: Rebooted**

**Chapter 13**

**-Magneto's Base-**

Magneto was packing up his study, getting ready to ready to relocate his base. He had planned to pack up his base location sooner, but he needed Pyro back from Charles' team before he could do so. Upon finding out that the people of Genosha had been struck with some kind of toxin months ago that was in their water, he'd quickly struck them while they were down. Now, Magneto planned to reconstruct the entire island with metal and also make it a safe haven for mutants, which they would need if his plans worked out, and he was sure that they would.

**-Xavier Institute-**

"I'm sorry, Jamie, you can't come. You make too much of a crowd." Bobby said, sending the younger mutant back to bed.

Sam, Bobby, and Jubilee headed into Lance's room, formerly Lance and Pietro's room. Pietro hadn't come back to the mansion after the X-men had accused him of breaking Pyro from his cell. And all of his stuff was gone by lunch, which the X-men assumed that he'd moved out. The Brotherhood, had been royally pissed, but stayed at the mansion out of the fact that Mystique was still at the Boarding House.

But with Summers was getting on Lance's last nerve with accusing him of wrecking his car and the X-van.

"Lance, Lance, wake up." Bobby's voice rang Lance from his sleep.

Lance groggily sat up in his bed, "Ugh, what?" he groaned in annoyance of being woken up.

"Wanna go on a little joyride?" Bobby tempted, a smirk on his boyish face.

"Forget it. You guys got me in enough trouble." Lance said. He suspected that the New Mutants had to be joyriding the mansion's vehicles because of the fact they were always so tired and odd way they acted when Logan had asked what happened to the X-van.

"Oh, come on, Lance. We all know you're gonna get blamed anyway." Jubilee reasoned.

Lance just glowered at her and fell back on his bed, "Oh, well, it's your loss. And this time, we're taking something bigger and faster." Bobby said vaguely before he, Sam, and Jubilee headed to the hangar.

"Bigger and faster?" Lance murmured, a small part of him wondered what they could possibly take. The image of the Blackbird from today's session flashed through his mind. Lance sat up abruptly in his bed as realization hit him. He quickly put on his usual attire and went to the girl's wing in search of Kitty. He found her room and pounded on her door.

She came out looking confused and tired, but Lance didn't give her time to ask any questions before grabbing her arm and running to the hangar, pajamas and all. They got to the hangar too late, just as the Blackbird was about to take off. Lance quickly ran through the dimly lit hangar and climbed under the handrail, Kitty trailing behind him. He didn't have time to explain what happened to her, but she quickly caught on to what was happening.

Lance reached out for her hand and grabbed it, "Lance, what are you doing?" Kitty questioned.

"Just phase." he demanded before he started to jumped up into the jet, Kitty phasing both of them in. As soon as they became tangible, the jet started bumping around, hurling both of them towards the cold metal of the Blackbird.

After several failed attempts of getting to cockpit, Kitty phased herself and Lance into the cockpit, startling Jubilee, causing her to shoot a firework at the controls.

"Guys, the thruster's cut." Bobby said, pressing random buttons on the control panel.

"All right!" Lance cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

"Um, I'm new at this whole jet thing, but isn't that a bad thing?" Jubilee asked.

"Well, it depends on how you feel about emergency landings." Bonny piped in.

Kitty picked up a radio on the controls, trying to contact the Institute, but it just fizzled out in her hands. A couple of Air Force jets started flying on their trail, asking them to identify themselves. "Where's the P.A.? We have to let 'em know we're friendly." Lance said, searching for the button. He pressed a red button, making the Blackbird fire missiles at the jets.

They both dodged the missiles and returned fire in the form of heat seeking missiles. Jubilee climbed out of the hatch and launched some fireworks in the opposite direction of the Blackbird, so the missiles would follow them. Sam started to work on the controls and cuts the propulsion, sending the jet into a freefall.

Lance covered his mouth as he turned a sickly shade of green, Feeling his dinner rising to his mouth, he turned away from everyone and puked, collapsing on one of the jet's seats with a sickly groan. The engines are restarted, but more Air Force jets come at them, firing more missiles at them, which they couldn't dodge.

"I think we I lose them. Bobby, fly into that mesa." Kitty ordered.

"But-"

"Just do it!" she yelled.

Bobby obliged, just as Kitty grabbed hold of the jet, phasing the entire jet. She collapsed from exhaustion and Lance. The two shared a long smile as the New Mutants stared at Kitty, amazed that she phased them through the mesa.

* * *

><p>The next day, the New Mutants and the Brotherhood had been gathered in the hangar, just as Scott accused Lance of damaging the jet.<p>

"Scott, it wasn't-" Kitty was cut off by having pull her back.

"Yeah, Summers, I did it." Lance lied, narrowing his eyes at Scott.

"I knew it, Alvers, you're-"

"Wait," Bobby cut in, a guilty look on his boyish features. "It was us. Lance was just trying to stop us. We trashed the jet."

"And your car." Ray confessed.

"And the X-van." Sam mumbled.

"And Logan's motorcycle." Jubilee joked.

"My…motorcycle." Logan growled out, not sensing the humor in her voice.

"Well," Xavier said. "You're all lucky no one was hurt and that there was no official mention of the incident."

"There not gonna be lucky when I get done with them. Probation, all of you, except the Brotherhood." Logan said.

"I, uh, guess we owe you an apology, me especially." Scott said lamely, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Save it, Summers. We're outta here." The rest of Brotherhood started following him.

"Lance, we're sorry. It's been a difficult transition for all of us." The Professor apologized.

"Lance, please stay." Kitty pleaded, her lower lip poking out.

"Sorry, living with Mystique is a piece of cake compared to you guys. You're way too high maintenance."

"Well, if you ever change your mind, we're here." Xavier said softly.

Before they left, Kitty darted towards him, quickly planting a kiss on his cheek, and ran back to the X-men. Lance touched his the spot where she kissed him, and smiled before he headed out of the hangar. Kitty stood back as he left, looking heartbroken, as Matthew glared daggers at the spot where Lance was just standing seconds ago.

**Yeah, I know, not my best chapter, but in my defense, this is a filler. So I hope you enjoyed. Please Review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Seriously, people? **

**Special Thanks to my Reviewers. Sorry, but I can't do accents. So, yeah, another short, fast chap, but it moves the plot along big time. Enjoy, read, and review.**

**Mutant Evolution: Rebooted**

**Chapter 14**

**-Xavier Institute-**

"What was that about?" Matthew pulled Kitty into an empty hallway as soon as they walked out of the hangar.

"What was what about?" she asked back at him.

"You kissing Lance right in front of me!" he yelled quietly, careful not to alert anyone in earshot of their little spat.

"Oh that," Kitty brushed off her shoulder nonchalantly. "Lance was, _is_ my friend and I'm like, going to miss him."

"Do you kiss all of your friends goodbye or is that just a ex boyfriend thing?"

Kitty looked up at him in understanding and smirked, "You're jealous." she said softly, but Matthew heard her clearly.

Matthew crossed his arms, "I am not, I'm just concerned." that was all he said before walking back to his room because there were no Danger Room sessions on Sunday.

* * *

><p>Lunch had just finished when Kitty knocked on Matthew's door. The wooden door creaked open, revealing no Matthew and one of the plainest rooms Kitty had seen in her life. The Professor allowed the students to renovate their rooms in whatever way they saw fit, but Matthew's room was completely plain. He had been here for a couple of days, so he should've had time to at least hang some posters or something.<p>

The walls were still the same boring beige color, there being no posters on them. His guitars were out of sight and his still disassembled drum set was poking out of his closet. Nothing was on his dressers nor his nightstand, except for a small alarm clock. Kitty wondered if he even had clothes in his drawers, so she hesitantly approached on of his dressers and slid open the top right drawer. Inside, she saw a bunch of folded shirts and what looked like a pager.

Her hand automatically reached out for it, the pager was black in color. She turned it over to see 'Parody' engraved on the plastic. Kitty ran her fingers over the inscription, wondering what it could possibly be. "Yeah, okay, sounds fun. Let me just change." Kitty gasped when she heard Matthew's voice from the hall. She quickly slipped the pager in her jeans, closed the drawer and slid into Matthew's closet.

He came in the room seconds later. He breathed out a sigh of what sounded like exhaustion and shifted. Kitty covered her mouth to stop her gasp from alerting him of her presence as he shrank a couple of inches in height and his clothes changed. He was now wearing a silver bodysuit with black fingerless gloves and calf length black boots. His hair was still black, albeit a little shorter and spiked up, but that was all Kitty could see since his back was turned to her.

He slumped down on his bed as if he was tired or something, and then after a few minutes, he shifted back to what he looked like when he came into his room, only with a short sleeved white shirt and a pair of basketball shorts and sneakers before he headed out of the room. Kitty's breath was coming in short, erratic pants, it was a wonder that Matthew or whoever that was didn't hear her. She didn't even wait before bolting out of his room and heading to hers. A few people called after her, but she ignored them.

When she got to her room, Rogue took a moment to see that Kitty was distressed. At least, since she was curled into a ball that was what Rogue thought. "You alright?" she asked with concern in her voice, but was still guarded.

Kitty didn't respond, instead she uncurled herself and handed Rogue the pager she found in Matthew's room. "What's this and who's Parody?" Rogue eyed the beeper suspiciously.

"I-I found it in Matt's room." she said, obviously still shaken up.

"Why'd you take it?" Rogue asked, still not understanding what was going on.

"Well, I like, went to his room to talk him because I knew he was jealous of what happened with Lance this morning. He wasn't there, so I like, started searching around his room and found his pager, which I didn't even know he had. But, he came back, so I hid in his closet…and then he _shifted_."

"What do you mean, _shifted_?"

"I mean shifted like how Mystique shifts, but he looked tired for some reason. Either he has some kind of secondary power the Professor didn't pick up on, or something is like, seriously wrong."

"Mystique?" Rogue said, a hint of anger in her voice.

Kitty froze, she forgot that Mystique was a sensitive subject for Kurt and Rogue, "Oh, Rogue, I'm _so_ sorry. I wasn't thinking straight."

"No, it's okay. We have to tell the Professor about Matthew." Rogue said before the two girls made their way to the Professor's study.

**So, what'd you guys think? Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Seriously, people?**

**Special Thanks to my Reviewers. Sorry, but I can't do accents. Enjoy, read, and review.**

**Mutant Evolution: Rebooted**

**Chapter 15**

**-Xavier Institute-**

Kitty had just finished explaining what she had saw in Matthew's room to the Professor. He interlocked his fingers together like he usually did, "Kitty, may I see the pager?" she pulled the beeper from her front pocket and handed it to Charles. He eyed the device and pressed a button. It beeped and a keyboard appeared on the screen looking for a password.

"I've seen a device like this before. It may look like a pager, but I'm afraid it's a communicator, the same communicator Logan recalled seeing on Sabretooth during the Asteroid M incident." the Professor said gravely.

"What? Professor, you mean he's with Magneto?" Rogue asked.

"I'm almost sure, Rogue, but I whoever this person may be, they are lying. On the first day Matthew was here, Cerebro did pick up his mutant signature, and I recall seeing nothing about a secondary power. I don't know what's going on here, but I am sure of one thing: that person is not Matthew Knight. By the information Kitty provided, I think we can safely assume that we're dealing with a shape shifter that's not Mystique."

A light bulb went off in Kitty's head, "Wait, like, could it be this shifter guy that freed Pyro?"

The Professor knit his eyebrows together, "I suppose that could be a possibility. Logan did say he smelled a new scent beside Sabretooth's, but the cameras were down during that time, and the only image I could retrieve out was Pietro's. I think it best if we alert the other X-men of our revelation, so they can be on guard when there around our intruder." Charles said before mentally contacting the rest of the advanced team. They all arrived within ten minutes, and the Professor explained the situation to them.

Logan growled, "Chuck, why don't we just take the kid and…get some answers?" he punctuated the end of his sentence by popping out his claws.

"No, Logan. I know Magnus, and assuming that this is his doing, he'll pull out his spy if he suspects we know anything. I'm afraid all we can do at this point is be on guard about what we do and say in front of him. And I would like you all to not mention anything about this to the younger students."

The X-men all nodded their heads, "Wait, Professor, if this guy's been using his powers to trick us, why didn't Cerebro pick him up?" Scott questioned.

"Cerebro only looks for _new _mutant signatures, Scott, but I can pick him up if I was specifically looking for him."

Jean cut in, "But, if he's using his powers right now…" she trailed off.

"Then Cerebro would be able to find his mutant signature." Kurt finished.

"Yes, Kurt." the Professor said before Storm came over to wheel him to Cerebro, the rest of the X-men in tow.

* * *

><p>"This cannot be right." Charles said in despair as he lifted the Cerebro helmet off of his head.<p>

"What is it, Charles?" Ororo asked, concern etched on her beautiful features.

"I can't connect with his mind, it's as if he doesn't exist. His mind is being shielded from me, I've felt this kind of block before. If I had any doubts about him being with Magneto, I'm sorry to say that those doubts are no longer present. It seems that Erik is somehow blocking his spy from me, like his helmet blocks my mind."

"But, like, doesn't that mean he has some sort of helmet like Magneto?" Kitty softly inquired. She wasn't in shock anymore, now she was just a bit sad. Now, usually she was a happy, bubbly person, but this shifter guy just came in, swept her off her feet, and then she finds out he's with Magneto! It seemed that her love life was just falling down around her. First, she and Lance fizzled out, now her new potential boyfriend turns out to be an evil spy working with Magneto. Aphrodite must've seriously hated her.

"Not necessarily, I presume that the substance that Magneto's helmet is made of is imbedded somewhere inside his skull, thus shielding his mind from mine."

All of the X-men visibly recoiled, except for Logan, who himself had had metal forcibly fused into his body, so this was nothing new to him. "Ya mean, somebody drilled into his head and skull and put metal around his brain?" Rogue asked, her face scrunched up in disgust.

Xavier's face darkened, "I'm afraid so, Rogue."

"I wonder what his face really looks like, must be totally messed up if somebody drilled his face in." Evan supplied.

"Evan!" Storm chided, directing her glance over to Kitty, who had her arms wrapped around herself, her eyes sadly scanning the metal floor of the Cerebro room.

He followed his aunt's gaze and saw Kitty's sad eye movements, "Oh, sorry, K-girl." he apologized nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"S'okay." she responded, not even bothering to look up at him.

Silence filled the Cerebro room for several moments before the 'X' steel double doors slid in opposite directions to reveal 'Matthew' in the doorway. He strolled over the stream of open walkway leading to the huge circle where Cerebro was located. 'Matthew' spotted his beeper on one of the side pockets on Charles' wheelchair, "Oh, Professor," he smiled sweetly. "Thank goodness you found my pager. I thought I would never see it again." he said before scooping up the device in his hand and putting in his jean pocket.

'Matthew' stopped short in front of Kitty, "What's the matter? Feel bad about sneaking into my room and stealing my beeper? I suppose it's okay, you were just curious is all, but in the future, don't snoop through other people's things. Someone could be hurt." he finished in a fake sugary tone. Kitty stared up at him, wondering how he could've known, cold blue eyes she weren't even sure were his were staring down at her, sending a shiver down her spine. Even though his presence was creeping her out, Kitty managed a weak smile.

'Matthew' smiled in return and made his way out of the Cerebro room, his stolen possession now safely back in his pocket. He just needed to find a better hiding spot now that he knew those nosey X-teens would be sticking their heads in his business. He also needed to alert Magneto of the fact that they knew about his affiliation, using his pager, of course.

Back in the Cerebro room, everyone stood frozen, their faces frozen in surprise, "Well, that was creepy." Kurt half joked, trying to lighten the mood.

**So, I Hoped you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Really? I thought this was already established.**

**Special Thanks to my zzzzzz1002003 for reviewing. Sorry, but I can't do accents. So, enjoy, read, and review.**

**Mutant Evolution: Rebooted**

**Chapter 16**

**-Xavier Institute-**

About a couple of weeks had passed since the X-men had discovered that 'Matthew' was working with Magneto. 'Matthew's' birthday had passed with relative uneasiness on the X-men's part. But since the New Mutants didn't know about 'Matthew', everyone had to keep they're glaring and scowling to a minimum. The Professor was really starting to get drained. With the 'Matthew' situation, the bills and repairs, courtesy of Bobby and Sam's little game of mutant tag. And now, he'd just gotten a pay phone call from Scott, who suspected that Jean's telepathy was acting up. Sometimes, it's hard to be the boss.

**-Bayville High-**

The awards assembly had just ended for the young minds in Bayville High. Scott had just made a quick call to the Professor, alerting him that Jean's powers may've been acting up again. He was now currently in a fast walk to catch up to Jean, who surprisingly wasn't glued under Duncan's arm. "Hey." Scott greeted happily, finally catching up to Jean.

Jean looked her right side to see him smiling beside her, "Hey." she said, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"So, congrats on the award. If anyone deserves it, it's you."

"Thanks, Scott."

The shade wearing teen rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Um, Jean, about what happened with the awards table, are you okay? Are your powers acting up again?" he whispered, careful not to alert the nosey ears of any of the 'regular' students.

Jean froze, she was hoping he wouldn't bring it up, "Oh, that," she waved her hand. "Like I said, it was just a headache."

"Are you sure, because-." he was cut off by Jean.

"You want to go to Duncan's party tonight?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Jean, you know, that's not really my thing, especially the Duncan part."

"Come on, Scott, it'll be fun." Jean persuaded, her emerald eyes looking up at him pleadingly.

Scott groaned in surrender, he couldn't say no to her. "Ok, I'll go, but only because you won soccer MVP and I'll pretend it's a celebration for you."

"Thanks, Scott." she replied with a smile and a brief hug before she headed to her next class, leaving Scott behind to sigh.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, 'Matthew' was walking down the beautifully decorated hallway leading to the Professor's study. As soon as he'd stepped foot in the mansion after school had ended, Jamie, who was home schooled because his powers activated every time he was bumped into, told him that the Professor wanted to see him. The younger boy had questioned why the Professor couldn't mentally contact 'Matthew' himself, but Xavier had just brushed it off, saying that Jamie needed to stretch his legs after his long home school session.<p>

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" 'Matthew' asked as he casually took a seat on the couch. The Professor looked a bit disturbed and didn't answer for a few moments, so 'Matthew' decided to take in his surroundings. The room was a deep shade of beige, finely scattered with artistic décor like abstract paintings, and in the far left was a bust of Charles that Jean had made of him some time ago.

"Yes," he started, trying to keep his voice light. "I received a call from Principal Kelly, it seems that all of your teachers have reported that you haven't been in all of your classes lately. Do you have any particular reason for this?"

'Matthew' let out a small chuckle, "You're seriously asking me that question, I mean, we both know who I am and who I'm not. And we also both know that I can't sleep here. You think I don't hear your little X-puppets camping outside my room, checking in to see if I 'altered' myself, or if I'm 'paging' anyone? I got briefed pretty well before coming into this, my boss knows you like a best friend. Oh, the irony in that statement really gets to me, but it makes me wonder, friends turned enemies, what could possibly make something like that happen? Maybe I should consult Evan, he and Pietro seem like a more modern example. So, what say you, Professor?"

Xavier was a bit unnerved at 'Matthew's' statement. He didn't know how old the shape shifter was, but to hear something so adult come from a teen's mouth was a bit…disorienting. But despite the creepiness of the situation, he continued the conversation. He interlocked his fingers as he usually did.

"I say, _no_, I ask, why? Why would you willingly get metal placed over your brain? What possessed you to commit such a scarring act?"

'Matthew' lost the smug look and his face looked a bit sad, almost vulnerable. "Because, Professor, all my life, I've been looked down on. I was always weak, defenseless, vulnerable and scared, but when I got my powers, _he _made feel powerful, fearless, even. He said that because of what I was, what I could do, I was automatically superior to the humans. Around the time he recruited me, he was working on a project, one he wouldn't say anything about. I was curious, so I volunteered to help, be a test subject, and I found out that he wanted all his recruits to be shielded from you and your 'Cerberus' or whatever it's called, I don't really care. Sabretooth was the first, me the second."

Charles understood the person in front of him now. He wasn't bad, he just stumbled down the wrong path with a strong influence to persuade him. Maybe he could get through to him, maybe he could go down the right path, maybe…

'Matthew' picked up on the thoughtful look on the Professor's face and guessed that he was mentally thinking that he could save him. "You can't save me, I lack empathy, and I accept that. For example, I could 'shift' into Juggernaut, crush your head with one little squeeze, and feel nothing after, completely nothing. There's no good side for people like me."

Xavier cleared his throat, "Well, it is your choice, I suppose, but I just have one last question. Why do you stay, yet you know we know who you are?"

"Because," he paused and started to get up from up the couch. "Everything's going according to plan." he said before he headed out the door, leaving Charles to ponder his words.

**Hope You Enjoyed. Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Yada, Yada, don't own anything 'cept the OCs.**

**So sorry that this is so late, but I've been working on another fic that I'll be posting sometime this week called 'Ghoststreak Rising', so check that out if you can. Special Thanks to zzzzzz1002003 for reviewing. Sorry, but I can't do accents, enjoy, read, and review.**

**Mutant Evolution: Rebooted**

**Chapter 17**

**-Xavier Institute-**

Scott hurriedly made his way to the foyer of mansion, getting his sense of smell demolished, falling flat on his rear, and slipping on Bobby's ice in the process. He drove to Duncan's house party to meet Jean, just to get whacked in the head by a stray soccer ball. He quickly reacted by putting his hand on his visor, ready to strike. Realizing it was a ball, Scott sighed irritably and walked through the front doors of Duncan's house, not even giving a passing glance to Rogue or her friend Risty.

"I'm leaving. This party's not my scene." Rogue started to go, but Risty's statement made her stop in her tracks, "Is this because of your thing for Scott?"

Rogue scoffed, "Please, Scott's infatuated Miss Perfect, as if I'd ever set myself up with misery by pining after him."

"Mm-hmm, sure." Risty didn't sound convinced. Irritated with the situation, Rogue chucked her water bottle at her British friend before she stomped out the door.

"Hey, Scott! How's it going?" 'Matthew' greeted him with fake warmth before Scott had made his way to Duncan.

Scott narrowed his eyes behind his shades, "What do _you _want?" he asked coldly.

"Oh, from you, nothing, but uh, my 'brother's' on the team, so I figured I could stop by and torture you a bit. You know, have some _legal _fun for a change."

"Yeah, well, why don't you go do some more of Magneto's dirty work."

"Oh, Scotty boy. You have no _idea_ who you're messing with. I suggest you be a little nicer to me, _unless _you want your head crushed by, oh, I don't know…Juggernaut, maybe. I'm in a super strength kind of mood." he warned.

Scott just glared at him with hate, before he whispered, "Who are you, really?"

'Matthew' just laughed in his face, "As if I'd tell you, that would ruin the fun." he walked out to the balcony, Scott's ruby gaze still on him.

"Hey, Scott! You made it." Jean's cheerful voice broke through his thoughts.

He turned around to face her, "Yeah, I just got here."

"Great, because I-."

"Hey, Summers. Who let _you _in?" Duncan and his football buddies appeared in front of Jean.

"I did." Jean said, trying to push her way through the throng of jocks in her path.

Duncan waved his hand, ignoring her. "So, I think a little game is in order. What about you guys?" he addressed his friends. They nodded.

"Yeah, how 'bout we make Shades the ball?" A tall jock in a letter jacket remarked, electing laughs from Duncan and the rest of his crew.

"That's great, but I think I'll just go."

Scott made a move to leave, but was stopped by a couple football players who stood in front of him. "Hold on, Summers. We ain't done with you yet." they pushed him back towards Duncan. By now, everyone at the party had started to crowd around Scott, Duncan, and his friends, their bodies blocking Jean, who was trying to make her way through without using her powers to cause a scene.

"Yeah, why don't we have a little fun first." Scott started to back up, the crowd shifting to get out of his way. He could take these guys easy with all the training Logan had supplied him, but for Jean's sake, he thought it would be best if he avoided physical conflict.

Scott kept backing, his back soon came in contact with the wall. He was trapped. Duncan was gaining on him. And where was Jean? He could've sworn she had been trying to break this up. The redhead was no where in sight. He decided to concentrate on the task at hand: not getting slugged by Duncan.

The blonde boy swung at Scott, who easily dodged, the motion knocking him off balance. Three more jocks came at him as Duncan picked himself up from his carpet, silently seething, his fists itching to crack Scott's glasses through his eyes. Scott dodged the three jocks' attacks, unaware that they were just meant to distract him while Duncan was waiting to attack him from behind.

He charged just as Scott turned around. A strong fist connected with his face, his shades falling off in the process. Scott reflectively closed his eyes at the absence of ruby quartz on his face as he tumbled to the floor. "Enough!" an angry feminine voice shouted. Jean was now in front of Duncan, having made her way through the crowd, her emerald eyes blazing with fury.

"Um, hey, Jean we were just playing around, y'know guy stuff." Duncan said helplessly as Taryn returned Scott's shades and helped him up.

After a reassuring glance at Scott, she dragged Duncan to a secluded spot in his house. "What was that?"

He reached out to cup her cheek, "Jeanie, I-."

"Don't." she said icily, moving her face so that his hand wouldn't come in contact with her.

"I, well, it's just, you keep inviting him along with us and I'm tired of you picking him over me. Either it's him or me." Duncan said with an air of finality.

Jean sighed. She should've known that this was going to happen sooner or later, but there was no hesitation in her decision. "Duncan, please don't make me do this." she pleaded. She wasn't in the mood for this, maybe it was all the testosterone, but her head had started to hurt, tiny murmurs started penetrating her mind, but she and Duncan were in a secluded spot, there was no one around them.

He gave her a steely glare, indicating that he wasn't going to sweep this under the rug. "Fine, but I've know Scott since we were in middle school, so I'm sorry, but I'm choosing him." Jean said the last part softly.

Duncan's face contorted in rage, "Good thing you chose him. Who else is gonna put up with a freak who wears sunglasses at night." he remarked before he walked away.

Jean narrowed her eyes at his retreating form, her anger over his remark making her head hurt. She didn't know what happened but her thoughts just scattered and suddenly everyone's thoughts seemed to come crashing into her skull. Everything was a blur, she couldn't tell her thoughts from everyone else's. Jean ran to the balcony, maybe some fresh air would do her good.

"Tough night?" 'Matthew' asked snidely. Jean let out a scream of anguish, her telekinesis unconsciously activating, sending the shape shifter into the pool below with a _splash! _He was caught off guard at her action, he shifted back into his natural form, the concentration he used to maintain Matthew's appearance had gone as he was surrounded by icy water, his consciousness slipping away from him.

"Jean, are you okay?" Scott had seen her beeline to the balcony, her hands clutching her head and it seemed that he was right about her powers slipping from her control. He'd have to have a talk with the Professor about her later, but unfortunately, another scream of anguish escaped her lips, sending Scott over the balcony with a shout of her name.

Hearing her name from his lips seemed to help her gain control. With a movement of her hand, she stopped Scott before he came in contact with the water, leaving him hovering a couple of feet above the water. Getting over the initial rush of being involuntarily propelled through the air, Scott blinked as he looked down and saw a familiar figure in the water. No way…it couldn't be. "Uh, Jean, I think we found out who's posing as Matthew." he called up to her.

Jean quickly guided him back up to the balcony with her TK, "Really, who is it? Is it someone we know?"

Scott chuckled despite the situation. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Really, well, I guess I should see for myself." Jean fished him out of the pool with guided hand movements, her eyes finally scanning the person in front of her. "No, it can't be him, he's just a kid." she blinked, trying to believe that her eyes had deceived her, but no, there he was, his youthful face scarred from having metal cased over his brain.

Scott moved over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Jean. Let's just take him back to the mansion, the Professor will know what to do. We should let him handle this until you get a handle on your powers."

She nodded as Scott picked up the damp boy, careful to cover the scars on his face before they exited the party and headed towards the Institute.

**Hope you Enjoyed. And remember, reviews help me write faster. I know that this chapter left a lot of loose ends, but I will tie them in the next chapter, which will be coming in Wednesday-Friday.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Check the last 17 chapters.**

**Special Thanks to zzzzzz1002003 for Reviewing. Sorry, but I can't do accents. And I'm also sorry for the long wait again, but I've been busy with Nanowrimo, which I didn't finish on time ****L. I usually don't edit my Nanowrimo, so that's why I didn't finish the fic for it because you guys deserve better than an unedited piece of garbage. Sorry again.**

**Mutant Evolution: Rebooted**

**Chapter 18**

**-Xavier Institute-**

After parking his car in the Institute's driveway, Jean and Scott had made their way into the front doors, their passenger still unconscious in Scott's arms. As soon as they walked through the doors, Kurt and the Professor had both asked in unison, "What happened?"

Jean and Scott told them what happened at the party, but one piece of the puzzle still wasn't clear for Xavier. He had seen this boy before, recently even, but he couldn't place where, "Scott, who is this?"

The tall teen sighed, realizing that neither he nor Jean had said his name out loud before. "His name's Ian. Ian Knight, Matthew Knight's younger brother. We met him at the rally where the Brotherhood exposed mutants." Scott clarified.

Charles interlocked his fingers. It had suddenly made sense to him now. Before he could explain things to his students, Rogue and Risty sauntered into the foyer through on of the doors within the mansion. It seemed as if she was giving her a tour. Kurt fumbled to activate his image inducer and Scott and Jean hurriedly hid the still soaking wet Ian behind them. They all plastered on nervous smiles as the two girls walked by them, the stiff way they acted wasn't lost on Rogue.

"And here is the foyer where everyone forgets their manners and stares at you." she shot a semi scowl at her teammates.

The Professor was the first to speak, "We're sorry, Rogue. We just weren't expecting guests in the midst of _things_." he said in reference to Ian.

Just as Rogue was about to respond, Logan walked to the fruit bowl, his claws popped out to shish kebab an apple. He shot a look over to Risty, not bothering to hide his claws. He took a bite from his apple, "And they say I don't follow the rules."

Risty narrowed her eyes at Scott, seeing something dripping behind his back. She couldn't help but conceal her smirk as she saw a familiar head of jet-black hair, a zigzagged scar running across the back of his head.

"Um, Rogue, you seem to have a lot going right now. I think I'll just leave." she announced.

"Wait, Risty." Rogue reached out to stop her, but the English girl had already slipped out of reach.

Rogue sighed and stomped up the stairs, briefly stopping to glare at Jean, _"I bet they'd never do this to her." _

Jean couldn't help but hear her thoughts, "That's not true." she said reassuringly.

The Goth girl glared at Jean, "Stay out of my head!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize-."

"Save it."

The Professor cast a questioning look at Jean, "Jean, I would like a moment with you. Scott, Kurt, would you two please escort our _guest _to the cells in the lower levels. You may ask Logan for the access code if you require it. And after the incident with Pyro, I'll assign select members of the X-men who are up to it to guard him in shifts in case he doesn't come to tonight."

"Okay, Professor." the three teens replied. Jean wheeled the Professor to his study, while the boys went the other way in search of Logan.

* * *

><p>"So, Jean, I understand you've been having trouble with your powers."<p>

The way he said it, it wasn't really a question, more like a inquisitive statement. But, it was enough to make Jean a bit defensive. "I'm fine, Professor. I'm just a little…stressed with everything that's been going on."

Xavier sighed, "I know you Jean. I know you well enough to know that even in spite of things, you're losing control of your powers. I have been aware of this for a while now, but I've been hesitant to bring it up, as I was hoping it would pass. But, I see now that we need to deal with this before it gets out of hand."

"Really, it's nothing. I'm sure I'll be fine with a good night's sleep." she swiftly rose from the couch in Charles' study and made her way out of the door, causing the bald man to sigh for the umpteenth time today.

Unfortunately, the day was not over yet. He still had to assess the situation involving Ian. Another sigh ran through him, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>It had taken very little time to get the X-men down to the holding cells. Everyone was curious to know was what going on, especially the New Mutants.<p>

Somehow, word about Ian had been leaked to the younger students and as soon as they heard, each one of them had tried to sneak to the lower levels, to no avail. Logan, having quickly caught them, threatened to punish them with triple DR sessions on top of their probation. That had kept them all at bay.

The team was just waiting for answers, with Rogue glaring at Jean, who kept shooting her apologetic looks.

"So Prof, what's going on with this guy, isn't he Matt's bro?" Evan asked, jerking his thumb towards Ian, who was dry and coming to.

"Yes, Evan, he is. He is the spy Magneto sent to us under the guise of his brother. Now, I'm not certain what is going on here, but I am certain that now is the time to acquire information from him." he said just as Ian let out a grunt as he cracked his neck from side to side before a chuckle came from him.

"Well, finally! I thought you losers would never capture me!" he snorted.

"And you call yourselves mutants. I have no idea why Mags wants you idiots by his side, especially my foolish brother. I mean, it seems like I'm the only success my parents made. With Tommy being _human_, and don't even get me started on Matt. He got his sound waves handed to him by his little bro in under 5 seconds flat. Of course, I kidnapped him off guard, but it's still extremely pathetic. I guess they do save the best for last."

Logan stepped forward, the metal from his claws were glinting in his eyes. "What're you talking about, bub?"

Ian stared back at him, "Really, you're that slow that you missed all of what I just said. I bet you still don't even now what my powers are." his scar twitched as he laughed in Logan's face.

Wolverine inched his claws towards Ian's neck, "You got one more chance, kid." Logan wasn't actually going to slice his neck, Xavier and the X-men knew that, and unfortunately, Ian knew it too because he started chuckling from inside his cell again.

"Y'know this is boring. I think I should take my leave know." he cracked his knuckles and shifted in Juggernaut before he smashed his fist through the front of the cell.

"X-men, attack plan Delta 5!" Scott shouted. The X-men got into formation, careful to keep Charles out of harm's way since Ian was immune to telepathy, making the Professor kind of useless.

Delta 5 was a fairly simple plan. The team formed a circle around Ian and started with offense, causing him to stop in front of the mutant in front of him, who just happened to be Kitty. "I really do like you, and I'm sorry about this, but…well, you'll see." he shifted into Kitty before phased his body so the attacks wouldn't hurt him and took out what looked like little marbles.

He threw them on the floor and smoke started to billow out from them. "Enjoy your nap, X-geeks." Ian changed into Pietro and sped out of the mansion, taking his things with him, leaving the X-men before each one of them faded out of consciousness.

**Hope you Enjoyed. Please Review. I know that knockout gas doesn't really effect Logan because of the healing thing, but let's just pretend he's out for a while for the sake of the story.**


End file.
